Problemas de química
by Lynx-Luna
Summary: ¡¡Cap 4! Hermione tiene una vida sosa y aburrida, pero cuatro años después de Hogwarts un trabajo inesperado le cambiará la vida... Capítulo 4: La vida de Hermione se está complicando sin querer. Y la culpa no la tiene sólo Draco. D-Herm
1. Ese condenado dinero

_Wowowolaaas__!! Je, quizá os sorprenda verme otra vez  por aquí, con un fic que no tiene nada que ver con mi otra serie. Pero es que nunca he escrito algo de romance y últimamente estoy inspirada para estos temas (creo ^^'). La idea me vino a la cabeza de repente... ¡y había que aprovecharla! Además, me apetecía escribir algo divertido que se saliera un poco de la línea de misterio (puede que algo haya también XD). Este fic será mucho más corto que los otros, de eso estoy segura. _

_En fin, ya sabéis, esto es un D/H, no porque sea mi pareja favorita, sino porque me pareció la más apropiada para el caso (y tenía ganas de centrarme en Draco, por una vez ¬¬). ¡Ale! Espero que os guste y tal..._

**_Problemas de química_******

**1. Ése condenado dinero**

Hermione corrió por el largísimo pasillo de recepción del Ministerio de Magia, con un portafolios abultado debajo del brazo. Estuvo a punto de resbalar con la alfombra, pero recobró el equilibrio y siguió corriendo. Estaba empapada de sudor, pero no se debía precisamente al cansancio. No se lo podía creer. Al fin había encontrado lo que buscaba, después de tanto tiempo. Investigación. Adoraba la investigación. ¿Por qué entonces se había metido de profesora en Hogwarts? De profesora de estudios muggles, si ya nos poníamos a redondear la jugada. Odiaba su trabajo. No, no os equivoquéis. Le encantaba Hogwarts, su mágico ambiente, los estudiantes, los profesores... pero ella sabía que podía hacer mucho más. Sabía que su vocación se encontraba mucho más allá de los muros de Hogwarts. Y que lo que ella había deseado hacer toda su vida no se encontraba entre una pizarra y un borrador. ¿Por qué era profesora entonces? Ya, claro, necesitaba dinero. Dinero para comer, para comprarse su propia casa, para mantenerla... y para encontrar otro trabajo. Quizá se había independizado demasiado pronto, pero sus padres no parecían dispuestos a tratar con sus asuntos en el mundo mágico. Nunca le habían puesto pegas, pero de ahí a asegurarle un puesto en el ministerio... Así que se había buscado la vida sola. Y hasta el momento, desde hacía cuatro años, había sido profesora al tiempo que estudiaba alquimia en un curso por las tardes. La alquimia era la ciencia mágica más importante y un excelente camino para meterse en investigación. Ella había ideado ya bastantes proyectos que de alguna manera le habían ayudado económicamente, pero no lo bastante como para librarse de su puesto de profesora. Ni siquiera los había puesto ella en marcha. Ahora tenía uno verdaderamente bueno, que pretendía dirigir por sí misma, pero también muy arriesgado. Y claro, necesitaba dinero... demonios.

—¡Disculpe! —gritó sin parar de correr.

El mago contra el que había chocado se levantó del suelo mascullando palabras mal sonantes mientras dirigía una mirada punzante sobre Hermione. Pero esta ni se percató. Se abalanzó de un salto sobre la puerta del ascensor mágico que había al final del pasillo justo en el momento en que se cerraba. Metió el brazo en el hueco que dejaban las dos láminas de la puerta automática antes de que se juntaran. Consiguió coger el ascensor por los pelos. El resto de ocupantes la miraron molestos.

—¡Disculpen! —jadeó la chica, apoyándose en una de las paredes de la cabina. Se enjugó el sudor de la frente.

Se percató de la mirada desdeñosa que le lanzaba un mago adulto bajito y con gafas de montura cuadrada situado en frente de ella. Hermione le dedicó una débil sonrisa cargada de la más falsa inocencia. El mago congeló aún más su expresión y salió un momento después, cuando el ascensor se paró en el tercer piso.

—Imbécil... —murmuró la chica a sus espaldas mientras salía. El mago se dio la vuelta, pero las puertas ya se cerraban. Hermione le sonrió de nuevo, dejándolo profundamente contrariado.

No tuvo que esperar mucho más a que el ascensor parara en su piso. Salió despidiendo al resto de ocupantes con un gesto de la barbilla. Volvió a enfilar el pasillo de la planta dedicada a medimagia e investigación. Caminó sumida en sus pensamientos y atravesó la sección de medimagia para pasar al área inmediata de investigación, donde se hallaba el despacho del profesor Whitemann. El doctor Gneus E. Whitemann era un excelente medimago dedicado a la investigación, y también especializado en alquimia. Daba clases a la joven de vez en cuando. Era el profesor favorito de Hermione, y la chica sabía que este sentía un cierto afecto por ella. Un afecto de absoluto carácter paternal, por supuesto.

Hermione atravesó por fin la sala y llegó a la puerta que daba al área de investigación. La abrió distraída y se dispuso a cruzarla sin mirar por donde iba. El resultado fue bastante aparatoso. Chocó contra alguien que salía en ese preciso instante y se le cayó el portafolios al suelo. Por suerte, iba bien cerrado. Hermione se agachó fastidiada y se volvió a levantar para irse sin prestar la más mínima atención al otro.

—Disculpe —repitió por enésima vez en diez minutos mientras lo rodeaba y cruzaba la puerta por fin.

—¡Señorita Granger! Sabía que era usted una orgullosa aprendiz de alquimista con expectativas un tanto ambiciosas. ¡Pero no me imaginaba que sus modales dejaran tanto que desear!

Hermione se puso lívida al escuchar esa voz por detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con un mago de unos cuarenta años, alto, con una gran mata de pelo rubio que parecía electrificada, una barba no demasiado poblada y dos ojos castaños que la observaban burlones tras unas gafas de montura redonda. Era Gneus Whitemann.

—¡Profesor Whitemann! —exclamó Hermione, avergonzada—. Lo siento mucho, de verdad... es que llevo una mañana...

—¿Dura?

—No, más bien irritante.

Whitemann rió con esa carcajada franca y sonora que tanto le gustaba a Hermione. Se acercó a la chica y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para guiarla por el área de investigación.

—Imagino que ha venido usted para tratar ese asuntillo del que me habló, ¿no? —preguntó el doctor, mientras echaban a andar.

—Sí, precisamente le venía buscando... ¡he redactado el informe que me dijo! En qué cosiste el proyecto, lo que necesitaré... creo que está todo. ¿Cree que puedo tener posibilidades? —preguntó Hermione, algo nerviosa.

—Todo depende de su propuesta. Porque capacidad, no dudo que tenga —Whitemann le guiñó un ojo, amistoso. Hermione sonrió.

—Espero que ellos opinen lo mismo que usted.

Cruzaron el amplio pabellón de investigación y se detuvieron ante una puerta bastante amplia. Un letrero a su lado anunciaba: reuniones. Hermione tragó saliva. Había esperado ese día durante mucho tiempo. Ahora que por fin (gracias al profesor Whitemann) le habían concedido una audiencia, apenas sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera le parecía estar de pie sobre el suelo. Whitemann abrió y la invitó a pasar.

Hermione entró en la sala un tanto cohibida. Se encontró dentro de una habitación bastante amplia y muy bien iluminada, en el centro de la cual había una gran mesa redonda. Sentadas alrededor de esta se hallaban cuatro personas. Dos hombres y dos mujeres, de diversas edades que le lanzaron una mirada analítica. Los más altos cargos del comité de investigación. Hermione sonrió avergonzada y entró hecha un manojo de nervios.

El profesor Whitemann le indicó que se sentara y él hizo lo propio a su lado. Se encargó también de romper el hielo.

—Buenos días a todos, señores —esperó a que los toros le devolvieran el saludo con un estirado movimiento de cabeza—. Como ya saben, el motivo de mi visita es presentarles a una de mis alumnas, que desde siempre ha mostrado un gran interés hacia el campo de la investigación, si bien trabaja como profesora en Hogwarts. Lleva cuatro años sacándose la carrera de alquimia y debo decir que es una alumna modelo. Ahora, apenas le queda acabar su último curso y según tengo entendido, desea entrar en departamento de investigación referente a alquimia, y si es posible colaborar en proyectos para la medimagia, ¿no es así?

—Así es, profesor —respondió Hermione, procurando parecer seria y formal.

—Bien, tal como venía diciendo, desea entrar en nuestro departamento, y le consta que para ello debe presentar un proyecto propio. Según me ha dicho tiene en mente un interesante proyecto para el cual necesita cierta financiaciación, ¿no es eso?

—Sí, es eso exactamente —replicó Hermione.

Una de las mujeres, bastante mayor con el pelo grisáceo y mirada severa clavó sus agudísimos ojos directamente sobre los de la nerviosa Hermione. Hermione aguantó su mirada, incómoda.

—Si no me equivoco usted es la señorita Hermione Granger —observó la mujer, sorprendiendo bastante a Hermione.

—Sí, me llamo así —dijo la chica, contrariada—. ¿Me conoce?

—Conozco algunas de sus ideas. No está mal para alguien tan joven. ¿Qué edad tiene exactamente?

—Veintiuno.

La mujer asintió lentamente y no añadió nada más. Otro hombre de unos cincuenta años situado a su lado tomó la palabra.

—Dígame, señorita Granger, ¿qué le impulsa a llevar a cabo este proyecto, si puede saberse?

—Ya... ya se lo ha dicho el doctor Whitemann —respondió Hermione, insegura—. Sólo quiero entrar en este departamento definitivamente.

—Pero tengo entendido que trabaja usted como profesora en Hogwarts.

—Sí, es cierto —admitió Hermione—. Pero es porque necesito dinero para pagar mis cursos, la casa... ya saben. Mi idea es poner en marcha un proyecto que me permita afianzarme como investigadora en alquimia perpetuamente. Si es posible, también me interesaría la medimagia.

El hombre también asintió en silencio, gesto que, por otra parte, empezaba a fastidiar a Hermione. Miró a Whitemann que le sonrió tranquilizador. No surtió ningún efecto.

—Muy bien, señorita Granger. Esperamos que nos ponga al corriente de su idea. Pero antes convendría esperar al doctor Marcus Aureum. Es él quien dirige las finaciaciones en el comité.

Hermione asintió a la mujer que acababa de hablar, que era la más joven de todos sus interlocutores. No debía de sobrepasar la treintena. Y además de inspirarle simpatía, parecía ser la única capaz de hablar sin estirar la columna. Inconscientemente puso sus esperanzas en ella.

Esperaron durante unos embarazosos minutos a que llegara el tal doctor Aureum. Por fin, cuando ya Hermione empezaba a impacientarse, oyeron cómo la puerta se abría y entraba un hombre bajito, con escaso pelo color zanahoria y gafas de montura cuadrada. Tras saludar secamente se acercó al puesto vacío en la mesa, justo enfrente de Hermione y se sentó.

—Buenas tardes, doctor Aureum —saludó uno de los hombres, el que no había hablado aún.

—Buenas tardes —el doctor miró momentáneamente a su colega y casi de inmediato fijó sus claros ojos sobre Hermione. Una sonrisa antipática se dibujó en sus facciones. Hermione deseó que se la tragara la tierra en ése mismo momento.

—¡Vaya, pero si es la señorita del ascensor! —dijo Aureum con envidiable tono satírico—. Nos volvemos a encontrar.

Hermione estaba más que lívida. Ese era el hombre que le había mirado con desprecio en el ascensor, el mismo al que ella había calificado de imbécil... ¡el mismo maldito imbécil que tenía en sus manos la financiación que ella necesitaba! Oh, Dios...

—Dime, Gneus, ¿es esta tu pupila? —preguntó Aureum, mirando al profesor Whitemann.

—Así es, doctor —asintió Whitemann, percibiendo una cierta tensión en el ambiente.

—Muy bien. No perdamos tiempo. Póngame al corriente de su proyecto —instó Aureum manteniendo la asquerosa sonrisa. Hermione se dio por aludida. 

—Como seguramente sabrá, doctor Aureum, yo estoy particularmente interesada en la alquimia. Llevo mucho tiempo estudiando por mi cuenta las similitudes entre la alquimia y la química muggle moderna, y he llegado a la conclusión de que ambas se pueden compaginar de una manera más o menos beneficiosa para nuestras ciencias. Creo que sería un gran avance conseguir una absoluta compenetración entre estas dos ciencias tan diferentes pero que, en el fondo, son lo mismo.

—Todo eso es muy bonito, señorita Granger, pero aún no me ha hablado de su proyecto.

Esta frase pronunciada con otra expresión y otra modulación diferentes a las de Marcus Aureum podría haber resultado incluso amable. En este caso, Hermione no salió muy bien librada.

—Cierto, pero pensé que sería oportuno hacer una introducción —replicó Hermione amablemente sin dejarse intimidar—. Mi proyecto se basa en estas ideas. Quiero centrarme en la alquimia que trata los elementos de la tabla periódica. Propongo utilizar la capacidad transmutadota de la alquimia para manipular elementos químicos de nuestro cuerpo y subsanar así, cierto tipo de enfermedades hasta el momento incurables. Como algunas herencias o mutaciones genéticas.

Aureum soltó una carcajada desagradable.

—¡Se nota que es usted una _gran profesora de estudios muggles!_

Hermione se indignó mentalmente. Encima de ser más estirado que un palo de escoba, tenía prejuicios

—Me esfuerzo por hacer bien mi trabajo —replicó Hermione fríamente.

—Lo celebro —se notaba a las claras que mentía—. ¿Y a qué suma asciende su petición?

Hermione miró al profesor Whitemann, dudosa. 

—¿A... a qué suma? —preguntó, no muy segura.

—¡Sí! ¿Cuánto dinero necesita para ese condenado proyecto? 

Hermione se quedó parada, pensando cuánto podría necesitar exactamente. Whitemann le dio un codazo para que reaccionara.

—Pues... unos... unos 150.000 galeones, como poco.

La expresión que se plasmó en los redondeados rasgos de Marcus Aureum no le gustó nada.

*    *    *

Hermione se hallaba sentada en la escalinata que daba, desde el vestíbulo del ministerio al pasillo de recepción vía-polvos flu. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan deprimida. La negativa de Aureum había sido inmediata y rotunda. No era justo. Su proyecto era bueno, y ella sabía que podría sacar interesantes descubrimientos de él. Avances para la magia muy importantes. Pero Marcus Aureum, además de ser un mago acérrimo con ideas atrasadas respecto a los muggles, era un rencoroso de mierda. Total, ella no podía saberlo, y el tipo le había resultado de lo más desagradable. Cualquiera en su lugar lo habría llamado imbécil. 

Ensimismada y depre como estaba, no se dio ni cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba por detrás llamándola por su nombre. Sólo se percató cuando notó unos golpecitos en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta alarmada para ver cómo Gneus Whitemann le dedicaba una mirada seria.

—Ah, profesor Whitemann —saludó Hermione con poco entusiasmo—. Me alegro de verle.

Whitemann se sentó a su lado en la escalinata, viendo que Hermione no daba muestras de querer levantarse. Como la chica no añadió nada más, Whitemann decidió tomar la iniciativa.

—¿Es verdad lo que me ha dicho Marcus? ¿Le insultaste antes de la audiencia? —preguntó, severo, a pesar de eliminar el tratamiento formal.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

—¡No tuve la culpa! Si viera la mirada que me lanzó en el ascensor... y ni siquiera se lo dije a la cara. Lo oyó por casualidad. ¡Porque tengo una suerte horrible! ¡Por eso! 

Hermione estaba realmente frustrada. Todavía no se podía creer que hubiera perdido una gran oportunidad como esa de una manera tan tonta.

—Qué poco tacto, Hermione. Nunca faltes al respeto a un desconocido antes de una reunión importante... ¡si ése desconocido trabaja en el mismo edificio en el cual se celebra! Una estupidez por tu parte.

—No me está ayudando —gimió Hermione—. ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? Con un proyecto más simple no ganaré lo suficiente como para dejar estudios muggles, y si presento alguno caro, Aureum no me lo aceptará. ¡Y desde luego, el que tenía en mente ha pasado a la historia! 

Hermione enterró la cara entre las manos. Aquello era de lo más molesto. Whitemann se mesó la barba, pensativo.

—Puedo intentar convencer a Marcus, pero te aseguro que no será cosa fácil... el muy carca tiene las ideas bien asentadas —Hermione rió amargamente. Whitemann sonrió—. Mira, lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte a casa, tomarte una buena cerveza y pensar. Déjame que intente solucionar este entuerto... ¡Pero por Dios, lárgate antes de que alguien te vuelva a mirar mal, porque la habremos jodido del todo!

Hermione volvió a reír. Se puso en pie por fin y Whitemann la imitó.

—Gracias profesor Whitemann —dijo, con una media sonrisa—. Es usted muy amable... creo que le haré caso y me iré a casa.

—¿Ves? Es lo que más te conviene ahora —aseguró el hombre, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

Hermione lo miró tristemente.

—Sí, pero en cuanto al proyecto no tiene por qué molestarse —Hermione levantó el portafolios y lo miró un momento antes de añadir—: puede quedarse el informe. El pergamino no es reciclable, pero por lo menos le servirá para encender la chimenea.

Y antes de que Whitemann pudiera añadir nada más, la joven se fue, dejando en manos de su profesor lo que podría haber sido la mejor oportunidad de su vida.

*    *    *

Hermione había decidido olvidarse de su proyecto definitivamente. Sólo de pensar que podía haber abandonado Hogwarts para dedicarse a la investigación y alcanzar sublimes descubrimientos se ponía enferma. Por eso pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse de ello. Dejaría los proyectos, al menos por unos años... al menos hasta que el estúpido de Aureum dejara su puesto en el ministerio. Cada vez que pensaba en él, ideas de lo más siniestras le venían a la cabeza. Maldades que, sobra decirlo, jamás se atrevería a poner en práctica. No tenía una mente lo bastante fría ni un corazón lo bastante ausente como para ello. De todas formas, contratar un asesino a sueldo hubiera estado bien... no, qué gilipollez, si ni siquiera tenía dinero para una escoba voladora nueva, ¿cómo coño iba a contratar un asesino a sueldo? Mejor dicho... ¿Cómo coño se iba a atrever? Qué tonterías imaginaba de vez en cuando...

La semana siguiente a su frustrado intento de extensión, intentó olvidar por fin el asunto. Iba, como siempre, a dar clases a Hogwarts, y por las tardes, en sus turnos libres se pasaba por la academia de alquimistas para continuar con su curso de alquimia. En realidad la carrera duraba cuatro años, pero ella había escogido también el quinto año opcional que constaba exclusivamente de prácticas. Por ello, estaba capacitada para entrar en el ministerio, ya que había cumplido con los cuatro años necesarios. El quinto año ni siquiera le robaba tiempo, puesto que tan sólo ocupaba dos tardes a la semana. De todas formas sus sueños de trabajo ministerial se habían ido al garete en una sola mañana. Qué depresión.

La tarde del viernes siguiente a su reunión en el ministerio, volvió a casa después de las pertinentes clases bastante agotada. Tras una semana de rutina y alguna que otra salida con algún que otro amigo, había conseguido alejar de su mente todo lo referente al proyecto y su fracaso. Ni siquiera pensaba en ello cuando sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta de su casita, en Hogsmeade. Al contrario que muchos otros profesores ella había preferido utilizar su propia casa para dormir en vez de permanecer en Hogwarts todo el año. El haber alquilado esa casa, en Hogsmeade, cerca del colegio, le daba mucha más libertad. De todas formas aún no tenía bastante dinero para una casa propia. La chica gruñó. Nunca tenía bastante dinero para nada. Como su asignatura era optativa y cobraba por horas...

Entró por fin en su casa y se dirigió directamente a su habitación, para dejar la cartera llena de apuntes y trabajos por corregir. Luego se fue rápidamente al baño, tomó una ducha y se puso el pijama sin más. Prepararía alguna tontería de cena y se iría directa a la cama. Ése viernes no tenía ganas de juerga.

Fue a la cocina, y con dos toques de varita puso un huevo a freír, así como algunas patatas. En pocos minutos salía de la cocina con un plato de huevos y patatas fritos con salsa de tomate. Se sentó en el comedor, delante de la tele muggle que le habían prestado sus padres (la recepción desde Hogsmeade era penosa, incluso con la mini antena parabólica que se había instalado), sólo para darse cuenta de que se había olvidado la cerveza. Mascullando molesta se levantó para volver a la cocina. Fue entonces cuando algo llamó su atención encima de la mesa del comedor. Un sobre. Un sobre que, seguro, no estaba ahí antes.

Se acercó intrigada y lo examinó. Era un sobre como otro cualquiera, cuidadosamente precintado con un sello de cera, cuyo escudo no reconoció. Sin planteárselo demasiado, abrió el sobre inmediatamente, movida por la curiosidad. En su interior sólo había un pergamino, escrito a mano con portentosa caligrafía. Lo leyó.

_Para la  Sta. Hermione Granger:_

_Hemos sabido que recientemente ha recibido usted la licenciatura correspondiente a los cuatro años en la carrera referida a la alquimia. Conociendo de sus aptitudes, así como de su interés particular por la investigación, la empresa Magice's se pone en contacto con usted para hacerle una propuesta particular. Estamos dispuestos a financiar sus proyectos, así como poner a su alcance todo el material que requiera para sus expectativas. Por supuesto, nuestra oferta no está exenta de condiciones. Si desea ponerse en contacto con nosotros para conocer los detalles de nuestra propuesta estamos dispuestos a ofrecerle una entrevista privada con el director del centro. Puede pasar por la sede londinense de Magice's utilizando la red flu el lunes a las 11:30 de la mañana para entrevistarse con el director. En caso de no poder asistir, le agradeceríamos que nos lo notificara mediante correo a cualquier hora del día. Contamos con su asistencia._

_Atentamente:_

_Donald__ Myst_

_Secretario del centro_

Hermione dejó la carta profundamente impactada. Aquello era muy extraño. Cuando ya casi había abandonado su proyecto, aquella empresa... Magice's, le hacía una oferta muchísimo mejor que cualquier otra obtenida por el Ministerio. ¿Y qué interés podía tener en ella la empresa? Ni siquiera la conocían. Estaba claro que allí había algún misterio que se le escapaba. Oyó su propia voz, instándole en su cabeza.

_Tu proyecto era bueno, estúpida. Ellos valoran lo bueno, cosa que ni siquiera tú te molestas en hacer._

Hermione se rascó la cabeza pensativa. Sí, su proyecto era bueno, lo sabía... pero había algo en todo aquel asunto que le olía mal. 

_Mi proyecto era bueno, pero..._

Los de la empresa Magice's no tenían por qué saber nada sobre su idea. Todo era demasiado confuso.

_Ve. ¿Qué pierdes por intentarlo? ¿Quieres hacer realidad el sueño de tu vida o no?_

El sueño de su vida... Hermione movió la cabeza con pesadumbre. Se mantuvo quieta y pensativa un buen rato, antes de guardar la carta y subir a su habitación. Se durmió pensando en proyectos inalcanzables. La cena quedó olvidada sobre la mesita del comedor.

*****************************************************************************

_Weno__, esto ah sido el primer cap!! ya sé, se sale bastante de lo que es mi línea acostumbrada de fics, pero ¡hay que probar cosas nuevas! Jeh, me cae bien Gneus Whitemann... es un personaje que ha salido sobre la marcha, epro al final creo que me ha quedado bien XD. Supongo que odiaréis al capullo de Aureum... yo ya lo hago ¬_¬ Parece que la pobre Hermione no tiene una vida muy amena en mi fic ^^'_

_En fin, ya sé, ya sé, no ha salido Draco... ¡pero no os impacientéis! Ya saldrá (puede que tarde un proquito... ^^' Finses, un besazo a todos y por favor!!! Dejad reviews!!! Cómo adoro los reviews!!!!!_


	2. Entrevista con sueño

_Valeeeee__, ya he vuelto!! Como veis no he tardado mucho jojojojo. Este capítulo es bastante más interesante que el anterior, os lo garantizo!! Supongo que os gustará, a mí me divirtió mucho mientras lo escribía. Weps, no voy a decir nada, leedlo y a ver qué os parece!!! ^__^ Ale, os dejo, hasta el final del capi!! XDD_

**2. ****Una entrevista con sueño******

—¡Eh, Hermione! ¡Aquí!

Hermione se hizo sombra con la mano para proteger sus castigados ojos de la hiriente luz matinal. Eran las doce de la mañana de un sábado en el Callejón Diagon, y la cantidad de gente que se agolpaba en la calleja era como para sacar de quicio a cualquier transeúnte inocente que cometiera el tremendo error de aventurarse por aquellos lares a esas horas del día. De todas maneras, Hermione consiguió distinguir en la distancia una mano que se agitaba insistente, tratando de llamar su atención. Se acercó corriendo a la mano, que pertenecía a un joven moreno y con gafas, sentado en una mesita a las puertas de Florean Fortescue. La expresión risueña de Hermione, pasó a convertirse en mueca cuando descubrió que el moreno venía acompañado de un pelirrojo. Se sentó sin esperar a ser invitada.

—Hola, Harry —saludó apoyando el bolso en su regazo—. Ron.

El pelirrojo hizo un gesto cansino con su mano derecha como único saludo. Harry sonrió.

—Hola Herm. ¿Sabes? Me alegra ver que de vez en cuando incluso tú faltas a la puntualidad.

Hermione sonrió también.

—Lo siento. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente.

Hermione sabía que esa excusa era una pérdida de tiempo con sus amigos. Ellos también solían tener muchas cosas en la cabeza. Para empezar, Harry era auror, y su trabajo requería esfuerzo y disciplina. Y a pesar de que las cosas llevaban tranquilas ya algunos años, era por todos sabido que en cualquier momento podrían complicarse. A nadie se le escapaba la existencia de magos demasiado ambiciosos como para que su apariencia de ciudadanos honrados fuera creíble. Y desde luego, mortífagos en regla que fingían no serlo. Una vez más, Voldemort había desaparecido sin dejar huella. Lo que pudiera hacer de ahí en adelante mantenía en vilo a toda la sociedad mágica. El propio Ministerio estaba podrido hasta las entrañas. Harry tenía trabajo.

Ron, por otra parte, tenía un trabajo mucho menos importante pero desde luego, más espectacular. Era jugador de quidditch. Desde siempre había deseado serlo, y a base de mucho insistir había conseguido que lo ficharan como cazador en un equipo provincial, los White Dragons. Era bastante bueno y Hermione sabía que aspiraba a la selección nacional, por ello hacía ya meses que se entrenaba a fondo.

—¿Sí? Será por lo de ése proyecto que nos comentaste, ¿no? —inquirió Ron.

Hermione se sintió más que molesta. A Ron le daba igual su proyecto, sólo se hacía el simpático. Su relación en los últimos años había sido un tanto… conflictiva. Habían salido juntos durante dos años, tras los cuales habían cortado. Desde entonces sus conversaciones estaban plagadas de tensión. Ahora Ron fingía que no había pasado nada, mientras que Hermione lo toleraba con el mejor humor que podía.

—No me hables del proyecto, en mi vida me he sentido más frustrada —se quejó la chica.

Harry la miró interesado.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—Ha pasado que el idiota supremo de todo el comité supremo de idiotas, me ha negado la financiación para mi proyecto. Eso ha pasado.

Harry alzó las cejas impactado. Ron rió entre dientes.

—Todos son así en el ministerio, Herm —comentó.

En ese momento apareció un camarero y los tres pidieron sus respectivos tentempiés. Cuando se fue, Hermione siguió la conversación.

—No lo sé, Ron. Pero desde luego, este idiota los supera a todos. Si no me hubiera aceptado el proyecto porque era malo, pues bien, lo habría roto y a otra cosa. Pero las razones por las que no me lo aceptó son totalmente injustas.

—¿De qué razones hablamos?

—Rencor, prejuicios y tacañez —el tono de Hermione había sido tan claro y conciso que sirvió de advertencia a los dos amigos. No más preguntas acerca de la audiencia.

—Pero lo volverás a intentar, ¿verdad? Tu proyecto era interesante —la animó Harry.

—Pues… no lo sé. Me desanimé mucho. Tanto que pasé de todo y le entregué el informe con el proyecto a uno de mis profesores —Harry y Ron se miraron alarmados—. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero ayer me llegó una nueva oferta. 

—¿Del Ministerio?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—De la empresa Magice's. Por el tono prepotente de la invitación me atrevo a suponer que se encargarán de proporcionarme toda clase de lujos para que pueda llevar adelante mi investigación. No tiene mucho sentido. Ni siquiera sé por qué se interesan en mí, dudo que sepan quién soy —Hermione se fijó en el rictus preocupado de Harry—. Harry, ¿conoces la empresa de que te hablo?

—Claro que la conozco. Se encarga de distribuir gran parte del material mágico del país y ponerlo a la venta. Tiene su propia marca y es de mucho prestigio. Me asombra que no hayas oído hablar de ella.

—A mí me asombra que TÚ hayas oído hablar de ella —se burló Ron.

Hermione ignoró el comentario.

—¿Sabes algo más?

—Sí. Esa empresa no juega limpio. Tiene un subsuelo completamente envenenado, por decirlo de alguna manera. Existen demasiados asuntos turbios en torno a ella. Y a pesar de que el departamento de aurores la lleva vigilando mucho tiempo, parece que nunca bajan la guardia. Es muy poderosa. Me preocupa que te hagan una oferta precisamente a ti. ¿Dices que no te conocen?

—Personalmente no. Sabían mi nombre…

Harry se reclinó en la silla, pensativo. Ron tomó parte en el asunto.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—¡Y yo qué sé! Estoy hecha un lío. También desconfío, pero es una oportunidad única. ¡Necesito dinero! ¡Necesito librarme de mi actual trabajo! ¡NECESITO hacer lo que quiero!

Ron miró a Harry, quien volvió a hablar. Parecía emocionado.

—¡Tengo una idea perfecta! —aseguró, inclinándose sobre Hermione.

—Oh, no, por Dios…

—Lo digo en serio, Herm, ¡puedes ayudarme! Puedes ayudarme a pescar a esa empresa con las manos en la masa —Hermione parpadeó aturdida—. Mira, lo único que has de hacer es tu trabajo. Aceptas y te metes en la empresa. Y mientras estés allí, intentas averiguar algo… —Hermione intentó protestar pero Harry se lo impidió—. ¡No has de hacer nada! Sólo mantener los cinco sentidos alerta. ¡Por favor! Si la atacamos desde su propio centro, avanzaremos más que nunca.

—Dudo que yo esté en el centro —ironizó Hermione—. Además, a mí eso me da lo mismo. No voy a hacer de topo, esos siempre salen escaldados.

—No te va a pasar nada porque cuentas con el apoyo del departamento de aurores. ¡Y dicho sea de paso, con mi protección!

—¡Y con la mía! —se sumó Ron jovial.

Hermione pareció dudar.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto la empresa Magice's?

—Porque es un charco fangoso de corrupción, ¿por qué iba a ser? Conviene pararle los pies cuanto antes, ¡y me gustaría ser yo quien lo hiciera! Parece emocionante.

—La verdad es que es una oportunidad espléndida, Herm —comentó Ron.

—Y podrás hacer lo que te gusta —insistió Harry.

—Y ganar dinero.

—Y olvidarte de las clases.

—¡Y ligar con empresarios!

—¡Bueno, ya está bien! Que lo he cogido —saltó la joven—. Mira Harry, si me meto en esto tienes que prometer que no correré peligro.

—¿Otra vez? ¡Si eso ya estaba prometido! —Harry sonrió, contento.

—Humpf, bien… me lo pensaré —Hermione dio a entender con estas palabras que la conversación quedaba zanjada. Sí, se lo pensaría… al fin y al cabo, sus amigos tenían razón. Ése trabajo significaba la solución a todos sus problemas.

Mientras Hermione pensaba, volvió el camarero con los pedidos. Hermione cogió su helado de café y se lo comió mientras fingía no escuchar a Ron, que había iniciado un interesante monólogo acerca de las maravillosas virtudes que presentaba su nueva novia, Cloe.

*    *    *

Gneus Whitemann abandonó el aula 102 antes de que los alumnos cargados de dudas hasta la saciedad lo arrollaran a base de preguntas y le impidieran cumplir con su primordial objetivo de esa tarde: tomarse un buen café. Caminó apresurado por el pasillo cargando con su cartera y algunos libros de texto. Al llegar a la esquina se paró en seco y miró a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que no había alumnos en la costa. Tranquilizado, se dirigió hacia su despacho rápidamente, donde dejaría los bártulos para después correr a la cafetería. Casi le da un soponcio cuando una chica joven con aspecto de estudiante se le apareció justo delante de la puerta de su despacho. Dio un salto hacia atrás.

—¡Dios, Hermione! ¡Casi me matas del susto! —se quejó Whitemann reconociendo a la chica. A medida que recordaba que ella no solía hacer preguntas, se fue tranquilizando.

—Perdone, profesor, ya sé que no me esperaba —la voz de Hermione había sonado un tanto fría, por lo que Whitemann la estudió con más detenimiento. Tenía los brazos en jarras y parecía más seria de lo normal—. Pero creo que tiene que decirme algo.

Whitemann parpadeó sorprendido.

—Precisamente esperaba que fueras tú la que tenía que decirme algo —dijo, sin alterarse—. Pero pasa. Dentro estaremos mejor.

Whitemann sacó la llave de su despacho y abrió. Dejó que Hermione pasara delante y luego la siguió cerrando tras de si. Ambos se sentaron, el profesor detrás de su mesa de trabajo y la joven delante.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí? —preguntó Whitemann.

—No lo sabía —admitió Hermione—. Supuse que tendría clases auxiliares. Me dijo que los sábados solía dejarse caer por aquí.

Hermione se admiraba de lo mucho que Whitemann se divertía trabajando. Si no tenía trabajo entre manos se aburría, así que se lo buscaba en cualquier parte. Como por ejemplo en una escuela de alquimia dando clases auxiliares.

—Excelente suposición. Justo acabo de terminar mi jornada. Pero, ¿sabes?, es posible que deje la escuela de alquimia en un futuro. ¿Qué opinas tú al respecto?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Es un buen profesor.

Whitemann sonrió. Lacónica respuesta, pero claramente significativa. Hermione no quería que él dejara la escuela de alquimia. Sin embargo cada vez tenía más trabajo en el Ministerio. Lo tendría que pensar.

—Dime para qué has venido —la voz del profesor no sonó imperativa en absoluto, más bien denotaba curiosidad.

—Ya se lo he dicho: tiene que decirme algo —Hermione se cruzó de brazos y miró desafiante al profesor. Este no se dejó impresionar.

—Oriéntame.

Hermione lanzó un bufido de exasperación.

—¡Profesor Whitemann, me da la impresión de que se divierte jugando conmigo! ¿No cae? 

—No.

—¿Será entonces que es usted más corto de entendederas de lo que parece?

—No es necesario ser cínico —replicó Whitemann tranquilo.

—El cínico es usted. Sí que sabe de qué le hablo. Sea sincero conmigo —Hermione se inclinó sobre la mesa—. Dígame qué hizo con el informe que le di, el de mi proyecto.

Whitemann sonrió.

—Lo enseñé como muestra de tus numerosas virtudes intelectuales —confesó con total tranquilidad.

Hermione lo miró asombrada.

—¿Lo enseñó? ¿A quién?

—A quien le pudiera interesar.

—¡Pero qué cara tiene! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que había sido usted! ¡Usted contactó con Magice's!, ¿verdad? —Hermione volvió a reclinarse en su silla, molesta—. No pensaba decírmelo —acusó.

—No, desde luego que no. Pero de todas formas sabía que caerías. Lo que no me imaginé es que aparecerías con pinta de perdonavidas en mi despacho y me exigirías una explicación.

—¡Pues se la exijo! —saltó Hermione—. Lo hizo sin consultarme.

—Tampoco imaginaba que fuera necesaria una explicación —si por una cosa se caracterizaba Gneus Whitemann era por su filosófica capacidad de sacar de quicio a cualquiera sin inmutarse—. Pensaba que era algo obvio: estabas frustrada, cualquier observación por mi parte habría sido desechada en el acto por ti. Si te consultaba habrías dicho que no, y si hubieras dicho que no, te habrías cerrado una magnífica puerta. 

—Me dijo que hablaría con Aureum.

—Hablé con Aureum. No sirvió de nada. Y como tu proyecto me parece una maravilla, tú me caes bien porque eres la única que me escucha cuando hablo en clase, y estaba de buen humor, decidí buscarte algo fuera del ministerio. Dime, ¿han contactado contigo?

—Sí, me ofrecen una entrevista el lunes por la mañana para aclarar trámites —Hermione seguía molesta con el hombre. 

—No sé dónde está el problema entonces.

—¡El problema está en que a lo mejor, a mí no me interesaba que esa empresa conociera mi proyecto! Sé que tiene un dudoso prestigio.

Whitemann enarcó las cejas.

—¿Eso te preocupa? ¡Trabajando para esa empresa tú no serás más que una mosquita muerta dentro de sus intereses! —Hermione abrió la boca para protestar airada, pero Whitemann siguió sin darle oportunidad—. Es la verdad, Hermione. No tiene que importarte. Tu única relación con la empresa será para conseguir dinero, material y lugar de trabajo. No colaborarás en ningún mal asunto.

—Su carta decía claramente que la oferta no estaría exenta de condiciones.

—Bien, pues vas a la entrevista, hablas con el director, sopesas tus opciones y si te parece mal te olvidas. ¿Qué empresa garantiza su limpieza hoy en día?

Hermione tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

—No sé qué hacer.

—Haz lo que te convenga.

Hermione prefirió no mencionar la idea de Harry. Sabía que Whitemann le replicaría con otra de sus respuestas sensatas y, precisamente por ello, tan molestas.

—¿Por qué se ha tomado usted tantas molestias? —preguntó Hermione al cabo de un rato, más relajada.

—Qué pregunta boba. Pues porque sé que si no lo hubieras lamentado el resto de tu vida. Hermione, te conozco lo bastante bien como para saber que cuando dices "no" quieres decir "sí".

Hermione sonrió.

—Además, te repito que tu proyecto es una maravilla.

—Pero Aureum dijo…

—Lo que diga Aureum me la bufa.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. Whitemann rió brevemente.

—Perdona, ¿te he escandalizado? —preguntó travieso.

—No, ¡pero qué bruto es usted!

—Yo lo llamo sinceridad —Whitemann se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema—. Dime: ¿hay algo más por lo que quieras protestar?

—No, las protestas se me han acabado —Hermione se puso en pie—. Sólo quisiera darle las gracias.

Whitemann se puso en pie a su vez.

—Ahórrame esa molestia —pidió—. Oh, ¿sabes que has sacado un cinco y medio en el examen de prácticas? Veo poco entusiasmo por tu parte.

Hermione se quedó sin saber qué decir, profundamente contrariada. Whitemann sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para guiarla fuera de su despacho. Una vez más, el profesor frustró su intento de protestar.

—Vamos, deja que te invite a un café.

Hermione vio confirmadas sus sospechas. Obviamente, Gneus Whitemann se divertía jugando con ella.

*    *    *

Hermione llamó a la puerta, y si el sueño horrible que tenía no se lo hubiera impedido, probablemente estaría hecha un auténtico manojo de nervios. Se había tirado prácticamente toda la noche sin dormir, nerviosa, intentando plantearse la mejor manera de tratar la entrevista. Había sido una estupidez. En el hipotético caso de que hubiera servido para algo, el sueño habría anulado cualquiera de sus intentos por hacer las cosas bien. Eso era lo que le pasaba ahora. Tras un rato esperando en una amplia sala iluminada y con las justas sillas para que cuatro gatos se sentaran mientras las demás miraban con envidia, por fin había sido llamada a la entrevista. Maldiciendo el servicio lento y antipático de las empresas, siguió a su guía hasta el despacho del director de la sede Londinense de la empresa Magice's. Acababa de llamar, y una voz le indicó que pasara.

Así lo hizo. Abrió la pesada puerta de madera y entró. Se encontró en un despacho insípido y carente de personalidad, como solían serlo los despachos de altos cargos de las empresas importantes. Esos altos cargos que en realidad no eran más que bichos utilizados por los verdaderos altos cargos. Enfrente de ella, tras una mesa semicircular de madera oscura meticulosamente pulida, con una flor desvaída como único adorno en una esquina y material de oficina desperdigado por encima, esperaba un hombre. Debía de estar en la cincuentena, llevaba el pelo negro (que ya empezaba a ser gris en algunas zonas) repeinado hacia atrás y tan engominado que parecía de plástico. Los ojos castaños con patas de gallo aparecían saltones por detrás de unas gafas discretas apoyadas sobre una nariz prominente en su rostro de piel pálida y amarillenta. Se apoyaba en la mesa con los codos y leía unos pergaminos fingiendo el más absoluto desinterés hacia la chica. Hermione se hizo una idea de la clase de hombre con la que tendría que tratar nada más verlo. De esos hombre aburridos, sin creatividad y exageradamente estirados que basta con decirles lo que quieren oír para caer bien. Tomó asiento en una silla de cuero que había delante de la mesa tras una indicación del director. Este la miró esperando que ella explicara su presencia allí. Hermione reprimió un bostezo.

—Soy Hermione Granger, investigadora y profesora de estudios muggles. Licenciada en la escuela de alquimistas y recientemente reclamada por ustedes para una entrevista acerca de cierta financiación. De hecho, ese es el motivo de mi visita.

El otro esperó unos momentos, como si le costara asimilar los datos. Por fin pareció caer en la cuenta.

—¡Oh, sí! Hermione Granger la investigadora. Una entrevista... sí, sí, sí —dijo el director con una voz lenta y pastosa. Se mordió el labio dentro de una falsa concentración—. ¿De modo que viene usted por la financiación?

—En realidad vengo para que me aclaren este asunto. En esa carta hablaban de ciertas condiciones... y además quiero saber exactamente en qué consistirá su interés —explicó Hermione mientras notaba que le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Maldita noche en vela...

El otro se reclinó en su asiento lentamente. Hermione se impacientaba.

—¿Los detalles de nuestro interés? —preguntó el otro estúpidamente—. Son simples. Usted tendrá dinero, material y especialistas a su disposición. Veamos... si no me equivoco usted es la joven investigadora recomendada por el doctor Gneus Elbert Whitemann. 

Hermione bufó exasperada. ¿Acaso no estaba ya claro, eso?

—Sí, efectivamente.

—Ya... —el director hizo otra pausa. Hermione reprimió otro bostezo. Parecía que esas pausas eran el único suspense que ese hombre gozaba en su vida—. Bien. Su proyecto nos gustó. Pensamos que sus ideas pueden tener una gran utilidad para un futuro. Demuestra tener una mente despierta, señorita Banger.

—Granger.

—Sí —el director sonrió con desgana—. El doctor Whitemann confía plenamente en sus capacidades, así que nosotros también lo hacemos. Queremos ayudarla, señorita Granger. El Ministerio se ha vuelto incompetente y poco fructuoso. El futuro está en el gran empresario. Usted también puede ayudarnos a nosotros.

El hombre volvió a sonreír de esa forma desagradable. Hermione frunció los labios pensativa. Ése rollo solidario no se lo tragaba ni él.

—Muy bien. Su propuesta me parece interesante. A cambio, ¿Qué me piden ustedes?

—Que nos permita gozar de sus descubrimientos... siempre para ponerlos en servicio del avance de la técnica, por supuesto. Usted pone la sabiduría, nuestra empresa el ingenio y tenemos como resultado un avance sin precedentes. 

Y un buen fajo de billetes en el bolsillo, si nos ponemos en ello.

—¿Y por qué este interés en mí? —preguntó la joven recelosa—. Sin duda ustedes cuentan con otros investigadores en su empresa.

—Desde luego —caída lánguida de ojos—. Pero necesitamos mentes jóvenes, ideas innovadoras y revolucionarias, algo que sólo puede proporcionarnos alguien como usted. Ya le digo que el hecho de que el doctor Whitemann confíe en usted dice mucho a su favor. Podemos darle lo que quiere y usted puede darnos lo que queremos. ¿Aceptará usted el trato?

Hermione meditó un momento.

—¿Si aceptara cuándo empezaría?

—Mañana mismo. Viene a este mismo centro y se da a conocer en recepción. Nuestro encargado la guiará por la empresa, le mostrará el laboratorio y le presentará a todos sus ayudantes. El resto corre de su cuenta. Si la cosa marcha bien cobrará usted una bonita cantidad. Todo depende del éxito de sus investigaciones.

Hermione sonrió levemente. 

—Lo tenían todo pensado, ¿verdad?

—Confiábamos en que usted aceptaría sin reparos, señorita Granger —replicó el otro sonriendo también, sin conseguir un efecto agradable con ello.

—Tengo que pensarlo. ¿Puedo hacérselo saber vía lechuza en cuanto lo tenga decidido? —preguntó Hermione.

—Puede, pero le recomiendo no demorarse. Otros esperan también ocupar su puesto, señorita Granger. Es sumamente aventajado.

Típico farol empresarial. De todas formas prefería no arriesgarse.

—Descuide. No tardaré en decidirlo.

Hermione se puso en pie, dando por sentado que ya sabía todo lo necesario. El director la imitó y le tendió la mano a modo de despedida. Se la estrechó y se despidió asegurando que pronto tendría una respuesta. Luego dejó el despacho con la auténtica convicción de que ahí había gato encerrado. Por suerte el sueño le ahorró la molestia de pararse a pensar en ello.

*    *    *

El trayecto de vuelta a casa con los polvos Flu le permitió pensar brevemente en todo aquel asunto de la entrevista, por extraño que parezca. Cuando salió por la chimenea de su casa, decidió que no las tenía todas consigo. Lo que Harry le había dicho acerca de esa empresa era sumamente sospechoso, y además, el director de la sede londinense parecía guardarse algo bajo la manga. Le pareció otro imbécil. Se lamentó de estar rodeada de imbéciles montados en el éxito sin levantar un palmo del suelo mientras iba a la cocina y se preparaba la cafetera para una taza de café. Seguía muerta de sueño y necesitaba pensar. La oferta de Harry no era nada tentadora. Si se metía a trabajar en la empresa y ganaba dinero, le parecía una gilipollez colaborar al mismo tiempo para llevarla a pique. De todas formas, siempre podía ganar el suficiente dinero como para situarse y poder dejar la empresa en buena posición. La idea de Harry era emocionante. Mierda, ya empezaba a despertarse su espíritu Gryffindor... y no era algo que le apeteciera especialmente en esos momentos. 

Cogió su taza de café y fue al salón. Al dejarla sobre la mesita delante de la tele, sus ojos se posaron sobre la carta de Magice's que había dejado allí esa mañana. Volvió a dudar. Bebió un trago. Todo ese asunto implicaba riesgo. Un riesgo para cumplir el sueño de su vida. Humpf, ¿es que era incapaz de ser ambiciosa por una vez? Bueno, Gneus Whitemann decía que ella tenía expectativas ambiciosas...

—¡Pero tener expectativas no vale si no eres capaz de llevarlas a cabo! —se quejó en voz alta.

Meditó de nuevo, y entonces su vista recayó sobre la carta, luego pasó a la tele vieja que sólo cogía tres canales, luego al escaso mobiliario de su habitación, luego pensó acerca de lo pequeña que era su casa, de los alumnos impertinentes, pensó en lo que le había dicho Harry y por inercia, en Ron y su asquerosa novia Cloe (tema al que dedicaba por lo menos un cuarto de hora cada día). Rabiosa, dejó de pensar súbitamente, soltó la taza de café y dejó que su espíritu Gryffindor decidiera por ella.

Y decidió. Se levantó, cogió un saquito de dentro de un cajón, y lanzó parte de los polvos que contenía a la chimenea al tiempo que pronunciaba el nombre de su profesor de alquimia. Un fuego se formó en la chimenea instantáneamente, y al cabo de un rato, tenía frente a sí la cabeza de Whitemann aparecida de entre las llamas. Este la miró interrogante. Hermione fue al grano sin dudar.

—Dígame, profesor Whitemann... ¿todavía conserva el informe que le di...?

************************************************************************************

_Bueno, eso ha sido todo!!! Vale, ya sé lo que estaréis pensando. Que soy un monstruo inhumano y cruel por no sacar a Draco, pero os juro que en el próximo capítulo ya sale!!! Os lo jurooooo!!! ^^' Es que no podía salir todavía, en serio. Pero así la cosa se hace más emocionante, no?? XDD. We, espero que os haya gustado. A mí peronalmente sí, sobretodo Whitemann!! Cada ve me cae mejor, el hombre XD. En fin, espero poder actualizar la semana que viene, porque luego ya me voy de vacaciones definitivamente y no vuelvo hasta septiembre, pero ya sabéis!! Cómo adoooooro los reviews!!! XDD. Paso a las contestaciones._

_Contestaciones a los revis:_

**_Star_****_ Ariala: __weps__!! Q tal? Supongo que algo decepcionada por que no ha salido Draco, no? (sí, decepcionada es una palabra suave… yo creo que la apropiada es muerta de rabia asesina XDD). Tranki, que ya he jurado que en próximo saldrá!! Si lo subo pronto, la semana que viene tienes a tu Draco. En fin, gracias, me alegro de que te esté gustando. Ta prontito!! -.^_**

**_Cintia: _**_Hoooolaaaa__!! De nuevo nos vemos!! XD. We, sí, comparto tu opinión, Hermione está la mar de simpática en este fic. Eh… vale, simpática no  es exactamente el término, pero a  mí también me cae bien!! XD. Pues ya ves, he sido mala y he dejado que Draco tarde en salir… MWAHAHAHAHAH!! XDD, al próximo lo tienes, tranki!! Un beso y hasta otra!!_

**_^Puchiko^: _**_Ieps__, gracias!! ^^ me alegro de que te guste el fic y mi forma de redactar… la verdad es que mi otros fics no se parecen en nada a este, y el primero está peor  escrito porque tenía menos experiencia. Eso sí, mejora mucho al final ^O^  Bueno, si Gneus te cayó bien en el otro cap, supongo que en este te habrá caído todavía mejor… y respecto a  Aureum, mejor no hacer comentarios ¬¬ Sipis, el proyecto de Herm está currado, y en la entrevista no ha insultado… aunque por los pelos!! XDD. Es que el director es otro palurdo. Por cierto, eres catalana? Lo digo por lo de bocavadada XD. Es que yo soy valenciana, por eso lo pregunto -.^ We, a ver si puedo tener pronto otro cap más. Xau!!_

**_Akane_****_ Chan: __hoolaaa__!! Jeje, gracias a ti también. Jo, si es que me vais a sonrojar XDD. Weno, creo que sí lo he continuado pronto, al menos no me he demorado mucho ^^' Si tenías ganas de ver a Draco creo que te he decepcionado (como a todos, vamos XD) De todas formas repito que saldrá en el próximo cap, asíq ue menos impaciencias!! Muchas gracias de nuevo y xau!!_**

**_Alykea_****_: __XDD, opino lo mismo que tú acerca de los fics después de hogwarts. A mí, los fics en Hogwarts sólo me gustan para narrar aventuras y eso, y misterio… que es de lo que van mis otros fics, vamos (este en concreto es muy diferente de lo que he hecho hasta ahora). A mí, también me mola Draco, y te digo lo que les he dicho a todas las demás: en el próximo cap, Draco seguro!! Gracias y hasta pronto!!_**

**_Estela Lhuderl-Hirl: _**_MWAHAHAHAHAH!!! Te vuelvo a  dar trabajo!!! XDD, es que ya tenía este cap a medio acabar, y ale, lo he subido ya. Oye, me mola el rap!! XDDD, ahora ya sólo le falta una musiquita a lo Mike Oldfield por detrás y quedaría de profesional XDD. Por cierto, ¿has oído el "rap del ropero del rapero" de Carlitos?? Es mortal XDD. Oye, eso de escuchar Evanescence te perturba seriamente, yo me lo replantearía…o.O' Jo, a mí el rap me gusta, pero según… Eminem sí me mola, qué le vamos a hacer? ^^' We, lo de Harry me lo pensaré, porque tal como ha salido en este cap, Herm está más traumatizada con Ron… pero supongo que le puedo meter un crush hormonal a Harryto XDDD. Draco es malo malooooo!!! Me molan los malos… pero lo que más me mola es reformar a los malos!!! Porque quedan malos igualmente, pero más accesibles XDD *Sufre Andrew* Eoooo, de dejarte a Solarin nada!!! Tú ya tienes a Lucius para ti solita, y a Snape. Por cierto, verdad que en este cap se nota más el estilo a lo Falco? Se me ha pegado… ^^' Qué mono es, yo también quiero ser Helena Justina XDD. Los dos son la leche. Whitemann ES chachi. Es chachi sin ser malo!! JUOJUO, récord XDD. Aureum es imbécil, claro, y parece que Hermy cumplirá sus objetivos no? JOJOOJO. Y respecto a Andrew… JA!! No le pienso dar ningún saludo hasta que no me pida clemencia de rodillas y me diga llorando que me ama y que no puede vivir sin mí… ya, me puedo esperar sentada, no, casi tumbada T_T Engas, me voy, que he de barrer el despacho de cierto profesor de magia mental… XAIS!!_

**_Gracias a todos por leer_**__


	3. Un café para el senyor presidente

_Hola a todooooooooos!!! Y sé que he tardado una eternidad en subir este capítulo, pero es que he estado de vacaciones y claro, no tenía ni ordenador ni tiempo para escribir. Y al volver tuve una crisis inspiracional de narices. De todas formas creo que ha quedado un capítulo bastante presentable ^^' Por lo menos ya sale Draco, así que los impacientes estaréis contentos!! XD. Bueno, os dejo para que podáis leerlo, y mil perdones por tardar tanto._

**3. Un café para el señor presidente**

Hermione sintió el duro suelo bajo sus pies, en cuanto la terrible corriente de los polvos flu se detuvo. Después de tantos años utilizando ese sistema de transporte ya estaba más que acostumbrada a él, tanto, que conseguía caer de pie sin hacerse el más mínimo daño. De todas maneras, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo presentarse al examen de aparición. La aparición era un sistema mucho más rápido y cómodo. Pensó que nada más terminar su carrera, se presentaría al examen ese y se sacaría muchas complicaciones de encima.

Algo mareada por el rapidísimo viaje, Hermione echó a andar y salió de la chimenea. Esta era tan grande, que podía pasar por el hueco de salida completamente erguida y todavía sobrando algunos palmos por encima de su cabeza. Miró a su alrededor. Se hallaba en un vestíbulo de recepción enorme, de forma circular. Las altísimas paredes eran de piedra color amarillento, y encima de ellas se apoyaba un techo blanco recargadamente decorado con rebordes y complicados dibujos dorados. Candelabros y antorchas se amontonaban en las paredes iluminando portentosamente el lugar. El suelo estaba cubierto con una alfombra roja, muy elegante, y a lo largo de la pared circular, se hallaban dispuestas en tira una serie de chimeneas idénticas a la que Hermione acababa de abandonar. Unos golpecitos en el hombro, llamaron la atención de la chica.

—Perdone, señorita, ¿haría el favor de apartarse? Seguramente hay otros magos que vienen detrás de usted.

Hermione se giró hacia el dueño de la voz y se encontró con uno de los encargados de la recepción flu. Vestía una túnica gris idéntica a la de los otros cuatro encargados que había en aquella misma sala. Hermione se apartó rápidamente consciente de que estaba bloqueando la salida de la chimenea (aunque esta era tan amplia, que poco importaba), y echó a andar hacia el portón que tenía enfrente. No era la primera vez que entraba en aquel vestíbulo. La última había sido un par de días antes, para entrevistarse con el director del edificio... esta vez, venía a trabajar de verdad. Era su primer día de investigación en la empresa Magice's, y estaba muy nerviosa. La misma noche que había hablado con Whitemann, este se había aparecido en su casa y le había devuelto el informe. Al día siguiente había hablado con el director Dumbledore para decirle que dejaba su puesto de profesora. Luego había enviado la lechuza notificando que aceptaba la propuesta de la empresa. Cuando se lo dijo, Harry pareció muy emocionado, pero de todas formas, Hermione no estaba muy segura de que fuera a ayudarlo. Ya se vería más adelante...

Atravesó la gran puerta y pasó a un largo pasillo que desembocaba en otra puerta, la cual, a su vez, daba al vestíbulo principal del edificio, donde se encontraba el mostrador de información. Las paredes de aquel pasillo eran puros espejos, interrumpidos de vez en cuando por algún candelabro sujeto a la pared. Hermione aprovechó para analizar su aspecto. Pensó que estaba bien. Llevaba una túnica rojo oscuro, abierta por delante, debajo de la cual vestía una blusa y una falda muy sencillas, pero elegantes, apropiadas para el trabajo. Se había recogido el pelo castaño con una pinza detrás de la cabeza, pero algunos mechones rebeldes habían escapado de su sujeción, así que se apresuró a colocarlos de nuevo en su sitio. Había conseguido someter su pelo  después de muchos años intentándolo. Por fin sus rizos tenían una forma y una caída normales. La única pena era el color, se había oscurecido con los años... se miró los ojos oscuros de cerca, asegurándose de que estaban limpios, y se frotó la nariz redondeada con el fin de eliminar una manchita. Por fin consideró que estaba presentable y siguió su camino, ignorando la mirada extraña que le lanzó una bruja a su lado.

Llegó al vestíbulo principal y se acercó al mostrador. Esperó un momento hasta que la recepcionista pudo atenderle. Cuando le tocó el turno, se presentó aparentando tranquilidad.

—Soy Hermione Granger, la nueva investigadora. Vine hace dos días para tratar una entrevista. El director me dijo que me presentara aquí para conocer mi lugar de trabajo y a mis ayudantes...

La recepcionista comprendió de inmediato.

—¡Desde luego! Nos avisaron de que vendría un día de estos. Qué bien, estamos encantados de tenerla aquí, señorita Granger. Sólo espere un minuto, mientras viene su guía. Él se lo enseñará todo —respondió la mujer amablemente.

Luego se inclinó sobre algo que se escapaba de la vista de Hermione y pareció pulsar una palanca, o resorte, o algo parecido. Después dirigió su vista de nuevo sobre Hermione, sonriente.

—Ya he avisado. Vendrá en un momento. Por favor, espere aquí mientras aparece, no creo que tarde.

Hermione le dio las gracias y se hizo a un lado para ceder el turno a los demás. Se apoyó pensativa en una esquina del mostrador, esperando que ese guía no tardara demasiado. Estaba tan nerviosa que pensó que empezar cuanto antes con aquello sería lo mejor. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando oyó una voz a su lado, hablando con alguien en el mostrador.

—Señorita, por favor, avise al doctor Ink, tengo que hablar con él inmediatamente.

Hermione no le hubiera hecho ningún caso si aquella voz particularmente fría y arrastrada no le hubiera llamado la atención. Le sonaba de algo... se dio la vuelta para mirar al mago dueño de la voz, y se encontró con que este también la estaba mirando, y muy fijamente. Hermione se quedó de piedra.

El mago que le devolvía la mirada era un joven de su misma edad, pero que le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza. Era delgado y de rasgos afilados, con la nariz puntiaguda. Llevaba el pelo lacio y rubio perfectamente repeinado hacia atrás, con algunos mechones colocados en una precisión milimétrica cayéndole sobre los ojos, que eran grises y la observaban helados. Estaba tremendamente pálido y todo color parecía haber huido de sus mejillas hacía mucho tiempo. No se le podía considerar un sex symbol, pero era indudablemente atractivo. Para redondear su pulcro aspecto, vestía una túnica negra cuyo precio estaba ligeramente fuera de los parámetros que se pueden considerar _normales y un traje de chaqueta gris oscuro con zapatos negros que cegaban al mirarlos de puro brillantes. Dedicó a la chica una mirada desagradable, acompañada de una sonrisa todavía más desagradable, si es que eso era posible, mientras apoyaba un codo en el mostrador y adoptaba una actitud arrogante. Hermione dejó que sus sentimientos fluyeran libremente, plasmando una mueca de absoluto disgusto en sus facciones._

—Un encuentro interesante —empezó el mago, con una voz todavía más fría y arrastrada que la inicial—. La noble y prepotente Hermione Granger hace acto de presencia en la sede londinense de Magice's... ¿podría preguntar qué hace una _mezclada_ como tú paseándose por un sitio como este?

Hermione dirigió hacia su interlocutor una mirada que podría haber derretido un bloque de plomo.

—Encantada de verte, Malfoy —absoluta ironía—. Te veo muy cambiado... Dime una cosa, ¿el término _sangre sucia _se ha vuelto demasiado vulgar para ti? —replicó, con desagrado.

Draco Malfoy, que desde luego era dicho interlocutor, amplió su sonrisa muy lejos de molestarse.

—Sin duda. No es prudente ir por ahí mostrando prejuicios, eso está bien para el colegio, pero en la vida real conviene ser más prácticos —Hermione movió la cabeza asqueada. Malfoy era el señor de los cínicos—. No has respondido a mi pregunta, Granger.

Hermione ignoró la entonación prepotente e imperativa de Draco Malfoy al pronunciar esta última frase. Se apoyó en el mostrador indolente.

—Lo que yo haya venido a hacer aquí no es de tu incumbencia. Piérdete.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada suave y fría, todavía con los ojos clavados en Hermione.

—Permíteme discrepar —dijo, con tranquilidad—. Pero no te molestes, no me interesa meterme en la vida de los _mestizos_, especialmente si pertenecen a la clase media baja.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Decidió sacárselo de encima rápidamente, no estaba de humor.

—Eres un snob imbécil, Malfoy. Pero supongo que no era necesario decírtelo, ya lo debes de saber. En cuanto a lo que he venido a hacer aquí —Hermione estaba realmente furiosa y molesta por haberse encontrado con su enemigo de la infancia precisamente el día en que empezaba a trabajar, en el lugar donde empezaba a trabajar—, es algo que se halla fuera de tu capacidad de comprensión, por tres principales razones: una, no has estudiado alquimia. Dos, se trata de una acción noble y desinteresada para el bien de la humanidad, y esa clase de cosas, permíteme la observación, jamás se han hallado dentro de tus parámetros de comprensión. Tres: eres gilipollas del culo y por mucho que te lo explicara, jamás te entraría en esa perola rellena de pájaros que tienes por cabeza.

La expresión facial de Draco había ido cambiando progresivamente al tiempo que Hermione soltaba su modesta opinión acerca de la capacidad comprensiva de él. Ahora la rabia más absoluta brillaba en sus ojos grises, y fruncía los labios, como tratando de retener un comentario explosivamente hiriente. Sin embargo, Hermione no le dio oportunidad de responder, puesto que nada más terminar, le dio la espalda dignamente y se alejó de él con la cabeza bien alta. No iba a dejar que un estúpido como Malfoy la ofendiera.

Caminó hacia la pared opuesta de la sala, hacia las sillitas de espera, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlas un hombre vestido con la túnica gris de encargado se le cruzó en el camino, deteniéndola.

—Disculpe, señorita, estoy buscando a la doctora Granger. Me han avisado de su llegada, ¿sabe, por casualidad, si está por aquí? —preguntó, educadamente.

—Yo soy —replicó Hermione, aliviada. Era la excusa perfecta para alejarse de Malfoy—. ¿Es usted mi guía?

—En efecto. Mucho gusto en conocerla. Ahora, si me acompaña, le explicaré todo lo que tiene que saber en un momento y le llevaré a su puesto de trabajo —respondió el otro, invitándola con un gesto de la mano.

Hermione lo siguió agradecida hacia una puerta que estaba a la izquierda del mostrador. La puerta conducía a un amplio descansillo a partir del cual se abrían unas escaleras. El hombre la condujo por las escaleras hacia abajo.

—Todos los departamentos dedicados a la investigación se encuentran en el sótano 1, incluidos los laboratorios —explicó, conforme bajaban—. El sótano 2 es área de pruebas, y en cuanto al resto de pisos, tan sólo son oficinas y despachos. No tendrá necesidad de visitarlos, a menos que la reclamen, en cuyo caso otra persona le indicará el camino. Por aquí.

Llegaron por fin al sótano 1 y el guía torció a la derecha, por un nuevo y larguísimo pasillo. Las paredes y el techo eran de color blanco, y el suelo de losa azulada. Todo daba una sensación de pulcritud siniestra, parecida a la de los hospitales. A ambos lados del pasillo se extendía una hilera de puertas. De vez en cuando, el hombre señalaba a una de las puertas y denotaba su función, a pesar de que las placas propias de cada una ya se encargaban de hacerlo.

—Almacén de material... almacén de pociones y extractos...  biblioteca... archivo principal de proyectos... oh, ahora por aquí.

Giró a la derecha, siguiendo un cartel que anunciaba los laboratorios. Atravesaron una puerta acristalada y pasaron a otro pasillo, parecido al anterior.

—Todo esto son los laboratorios. Cada cual está destinado a un tipo de magia diferente, según la investigación oportuna. Usted, sin duda, ocupará el referente a medimagia. No tiene por qué entrar en ningún otro, pero si quiere es libre de hacerlo. Sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad, por supuesto. En mi opinión mejor céntrese en lo suyo y las cosas le irán bien.

Hermione asintió mientras el hombre la guiaba hacia una puerta casi al final del pasillo. Se detuvo enfrente y pudo apreciar que ése era el laboratorio al que estaba destinada.

—Bien, aquí es. Sus compañeros ya están dentro. La ayudarán en lo que necesite, así que si tiene algún problema, ellos pueden resolvérselo. De momento mi trabajo ha terminado, si se pierde, llámeme. Buenos días.

Y echó a andar, desapareciendo antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntarle el nombre. Bufó, resignada, y pensando que lo más fácil sería no perderse. Nerviosa, devolvió su atención a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se encontró en una sala muy amplia, con varias mesas alargadas, repletas de libros, frascos, pócimas extrañas, probetas... a lo largo de las paredes había varios armarios cuyo contenido estaba especificado cuidadosamente mediante etiquetas y al fondo pudo ver una pizarra llena de apuntes. Todo estaba exageradamente iluminado con antorchas que despedían una luz blanquecina. Iba a dar un paso más dentro de la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, alguien apareció a su lado.

—¡Jefa! —dijo una voz alegre cerca de su oído—. ¿Por qué es usted, no? La jefa.

Hermione se volvió y se encontró con una chica joven, probablemente menor que ella, que la observaba sonriente. Tenía el pelo de un negro azulado, corto y liso. Sus facciones eran ligeramente aniñadas y no era excesivamente alta, aunque sí algo delgada. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Hermione fueron sus ojos. A pesar de hallarse entrecerrados con motivo de la sonrisa, pudo apreciar que eran de un color ambarino muy claro, casi amarillo y rayando en lo exagerado. Cuando los abría le daban una expresión como de desconcierto o excesiva atención. Vestía una túnica blanca sobre su ropa de trabajo. A Hermione le costó reaccionar.

—Eh... bueno... no sé. Soy Hermione Granger —dijo, sintiéndose idiota.

—¡Entonces eres tú! —saltó la chica, alborozada—. Genial, esperaba a alguien con cara de estreñido... perdón, quiero decir con cara de estricto, ya sabes... esa clase de gente que se ve tanto por aquí. Pero tú pareces enrollada, así que no habrá demasiado trabajo ahora, ¿no?

—Bueno... —Hermione no sabía a ciencia cierta si habría mucho trabajo o no, pero desde luego estaba decidida a hacer las cosas bien—. Todo depende. Debo poner en orden las cosas primer...

—¡Ah, claro! Obviamente estás completamente perdida —cortó la chica, asintiendo comprensiva—. Se te nota en la cara, también. Es normal. Y ahora que lo veo, ¡ni siquiera me he presentado! —Tendió una mano hacia Hermione— Lila Dashbow. Licenciada en magia biológica. 

Hermione se la estrechó, preguntándose si todos sus compañeros serían igual de exaltados que Lila.

—¿Qué haces Lila? ¿Ha venido alguien?

Lila se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encararse con alguien que tenía a sus espaldas. Hermione también la vio. Era una mujer alta, de pelo rubio oscuro y pequeños ojos castaños. No era muy guapa pero se movía graciosamente. Parecía algo mayor que ella, Hermione le calculó unos treinta. Vestía la misma túnica blanca que Lila.

—¡Ah, Danielle! —exclamó Lila nada más verla aparecer. Volvió a dirigirse hacia Hermione—. Ella es Danielle, otra del personal. —Y añadió en voz baja—: ten cuidado, es más pija que un pingüino con minifalda, por ponerte algún ejemplo.

—¡Lo he oído! —bufó la recién llegada frunciendo el ceño—. No le haga caso, es una inmadura —Lila le sacó la lengua. Ignorándolo prosiguió—. Soy Danielle Hopkins, diplomada en magia curativa. Espero poder ayudarla en lo que requiera, señorita Granger.

—Gracias, pero llámame Hermione —dijo la chica, estrechándole la mano.

En ese momento, se oyeron más pasos cerca, y cuando Hermione giró la cabeza para descubrir a quién pertenecían, vio a dos personas más avanzando hacia el grupo. Eran dos hombres que miraban con curiosidad, sin duda preguntándose a qué venia todo eso. Uno era de mediana edad, alto y muy delgado, de pelo negro y corto. Tenía los ojos grises. Caminaba desgarbado y como aburrido, y llevaba unas gafas finas que resbalaban cada dos por tres por su recta y larga nariz. El otro era un hombre mayor, probablemente pasaba los cincuenta. De su pelo rubio y abundante no quedaban ya más que unos pocos vestigios entre las canas. Tenía expresión grave, pero sus ojos verdosos eran amables. Ambos llevaban la misma túnica blanca, por lo que Hermione se sintió un poco idiota, con la suya de color rojo. 

Lila se acercó a los recién llegados contenta y los señaló diciendo sus respectivos nombres.

—Estos son Doug y Larius.

—Douglas —corrigió el delgado de las gafas frunciendo el ceño—. Doctor Douglas Ink.

—Sí, sí, eso —dijo Lila, pasando—. ¿Sabes que Doug es un experto en caligrafía mágica? Sabe muchísimo de runas mágicas, y de idiomas antiguos y símbolos malditos. Lo necesitarás, porque Doug...

—Douglas —insistió el otro, molesto.

Hermione sonrió.

—Veo que os conocéis bastante. ¿Habéis formado grupo otras veces? —preguntó, curiosa.

—No, pero hace unos días que la esperamos y lo hemos puesto todo en orden en su ausencia.

Hermione miró al hombre más mayor, pues era él el que había intervenido. Al ver la expresión interrogativa de Hermione sonrió y tendió la mano.

—Larius Silent. Alquimista.

Hermione se la estrechó complacida de encontrar un _colega _entre todos aquellos expertos tan variopintos. Una vez echas las presentaciones, la guiaron por el laboratorio y le dieron las últimas recomendaciones. Luego Lila la tomó del brazo y la llevó junto a uno de los armarios con etiquetas. Hermione sonrió para sí cuando lo vio lleno de túnicas blancas. Enseguida se cambió la suya por una de las otras, adecuadas para el trabajo. Lila le mostró el ropero para que pudiera guardar la que se acababa de quitar. A pesar de ser algo rara, Lila era muy amable, pensó la chica.

—Así aunque te manches no importa —apuntó Lila.

—Desde luego. Estas túnicas las paga la empresa. Con todo el dinero que tienen ya podrían comprarlas de mejor calidad— observó Danielle, chasqueando la lengua.

—¿Ves lo que te decía? Pija perdida —susurró Lila, dándole un codazo a Hermione.

—¡Te he vuelto a oír! —exclamó Danielle, furiosa.

Hermione rió mientras Lila y Danielle se ponían a discutir. Era curioso, no llevaba ahí más que unos minutos y ya empezaba a sentirse como en casa. ¿Podía haber algo mejor? Esteba haciendo lo que quería y le gustaban sus compañeros de trabajo. Genial.

—Bueno, chicos, ¿estáis dispuestos a empezar ya? —dijo, dando una palmada de ánimo.

En general hubo respuestas de aprobación, pero Lila la miró decepcionada.

—¿Ya? ¿Qué prisa hay? ¿No puedes esperar al menos a que prepare el café?

Hermione la miró extrañada.

—¿Café?

—El café del señor presidente —aclaró Douglas, torciendo la boca irónicamente—. Lila no tiene otra obsesión más que subir al despacho del presidente cada vez que tiene una oportunidad. La excusa siempre es el café.

Lila se puso ligeramente roja.

—¿Y tú que sabes? ¡Si fueras mujer lo comprenderías! —protestó. Se giró hacia Hermione, exaltada—. ¿No has visto nunca al presidente? ¡Está como quince trenes juntos! Quiero decir que está muy bueno, vamos... sólo se deja caer por aquí los miércoles, por eso no es fácil verlo. Yo tengo suerte, porque le gusta mi café —terminó con una nota de orgullo.

—Lila es una maestra haciendo café, eso hay que reconocerlo —dijo Larius, con una media sonrisa.

—Bueno, jefa. Déjame prepararlo un momento y se lo subo... ¡y si quieres vienes tú también y lo ves! Sólo es un segundo…

Ante el tono implorante de Lila, Hermione cedió. Total, era el primer día, y lo único que tenía que hacer era aclarar el planning de investigación, dar alguna que otra explicación y ponerse de acuerdo con sus compañeros. Para eso había tiempo de sobra.

En cuanto se lo dijo, Lila se alejó feliz a un rincón del laboratorio y sacando un paquete de café y otro de azúcar de su taquilla personal se puso manos a la obra. Lila era muy buena cocinando y conocía muchos hechizos para mejorar el sabor. Pero indudablemente, para el café tenía verdadera mano. Algo tan simple como eso, y lo convertía en inauténtico deleite. "Secreto familiar" solía responder cuando le preguntaban. 

Mientras Lila estaba atareada, Hermione se acercó al grupo para conversar. No pasó mucho rato cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y entró un joven por ella. Hermione se puso lívida nada más verlo. Bajó la cabeza, furiosa, y fingió interesarse especialmente por un pegote verde que había sobre la mesa.

—¿Doctor Ink? —dijo la voz del recién llegado. Una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras.

Douglas se acercó rápidamente.

—Sí, estoy aquí —dijo.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que llamarle? La recepcionista ha avisado hace un buen rato. Al final he tenido que bajar yo mismo.

—Lo lamento mucho. Iba a salir cuando ha venido la doctora Granger. Pensé que era mi deber quedarme a recibirla, ahora mismo pensaba ir...

—¿Doctora Granger? —interrumpió el otro. Por alguna razón, Hermione sintió la mirada de Draco clavándose hiriente en su nuca. Porque el joven no era otro que Draco Malfoy. Hizo caso omiso.

—Granger, ¿dónde están tus modales? ¿Debo suponer que eres una maleducada? —oyó la voz de Malfoy a sus espaldas, con esa nota de burla dañina que ella tanto odiaba.

Por fin alzó la vista y miró hacia los ojos grises de su interlocutor. La rabia que sentía por el simple hecho de habérselo encontrado dos veces en un día tan importante como ese después de llevar años sin verlo, le hacía sentirse a punto de estallar.

—Mejor supón que no tengo ganas de oírte, menos de verte, así que desaparece de MI laboratorio. Porque ¿sabes? Ahora trabajo aquí, y tengo cierta autoridad sobre el suelo que pisas. Y si me da por echarte...

Malfoy la interrumpió con una risa fría. Todos alrededor los miraban con un asombro más que considerable. Sobretodo a Hermione.

—¿En serio? ¿Y en qué consiste exactamente? —replicó el rubio, con prepotencia— ¿Señora de los insufribles? ¿Dama del aburrimiento? O no, claro, debes de ser la reina de los sangre-suz...

Hermione se puso en pie de golpe, dando un puñetazo en la mesa y haciendo que una probeta saltara al suelo, partiéndose con un estridente _crash__._

—Mira, maldito pedante retorcido y estirado, este es mi primer día de trabajo aquí, y no voy a permitir que me lo arruines. Ya me hiciste bastante infeliz en su día, así que no te lo repetiré: o te largas ahora mismo, o...

En ese momento apareció Lila corriendo. Llevaba una taza de café humeante en las manos. Pasó como una exhalación al lado de Hermione y se abalanzó contra Draco. Le habló nerviosa y jadeante.

—¡Cómo! ¿Pero ha bajado usted? Si... si ya iba... arf, arf... en fin, señor presidente, aquí... tiene... arf, su café.

Hermione se quedó clavada en el suelo. Le dio la impresión de que el mundo se ponía boca abajo, se mareó y de poco se cae redonda al suelo. Un sudor frío le recorrió la médula espinal desde la nuca, y notó cómo se ponía cada vez más blanca. Una voz dentro de ella empezó a repetirle, insistente: _idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota...¡¡¡__ cómo odiaba aquélla puñetera voz!!! Pero no podía ser..._

—¿Se... señor presidente? —balbució, como pasmada.

—Bueno, Granger, parece que se me olvidó comentártelo... —Draco tomó la taza de café, impasible, y sonrió con malicia—. Desde hace un tiempo trabajo aquí, y puede que te interese saberlo: gozo de cierta autoridad sobre el suelo que pisas.

Hermione no fue capaz de responder nada. Estaba como petrificada.

—Oh, y ese proyecto, el de la alquimia... más te vale llevarlo rápido. No voy a quitarte un ojo de encima, aunque, si he de ser sincero, serán mis subordinados los que no te quiten un ojo de encima. Yo estoy demasiado ocupado como para tener que preocuparme por alguien como tú —Se llevó la taza de café a los labios con arrogancia y le guiñó un ojo mientras la miraba con ironía—. Tenga buenos días, _doctora Granger._

Y sin añadir nada más dejó la habitación. Hermione se derrumbó en la silla y enterró la cara entre las manos derrotada, desesperada y horrorizada, mientras le llegaba muy lejana voz de Lila:

—Un poco borde si es... pero tan mono...

*****************************************************************************

_Bueno, esto ha sido el capítulo 3!! No se si os imaginabais que Draco sería el presidente, pero si no, espero haberos sorprendido -.^ El chico es la cosa más antipática que existe en este mundo, pero tiene esa elegancia y ese estilo... en fin, que la pobre Hermione se ha metido hasta el cuello en una de las buenas. Lila me divierte XD. Es un personaje que me apetecía mucho escribir, tan alegre y espontánea. _

_Ah, sí, y quería comentar lo del mail: a partir de ahora voy a enviar un mail para aquellos que les interese saber si he subido un capítulo. Esta vez sólo se lo he mandado a algunos, pero si alguien más tiene interés que me lo diga. O si alguien no quiere recibirlo, que lo diga también, lo hago sólo por si os interesa._

_Ale voy a dejar el rollo que no paro, y doy paso a las contestaciones:_

_Contestaciones a los reviews:_

**_Eria_Riddle_****_: __Hola!! Bueno, pues estoy muy contenta de que te guste tanto XDD. Ya sé que he tardado mucho en subir este capítulo, pero ya ves, las vacaciones… de ahora en adelante escribiré con regularidad. Y espero seguir así, como tú dices!! -.^ Me diste muchos ánimos con tu revi, gracias!!! Un beso y hasta otra._**

**_Star_****_ Ariala: __XDD, bueno, me alegro de que te gustara a pesar de perderte a mitad de capítulo. Lo siento muchísimo, no he sido muy buena y he tardado mucho en actualizar ^^' Pero espero que me perdones, porque ha aparecido Draco!! Y me alegro de que no te entrara instinto asesino XDD. Bueno, gracias,  un abrazo y nos vemos!!_**

**_Faire Estela Lhuderl-Hirl: _**_pues aki tienes a tu Draco!! Está mono y muy cabrón. Hay que ver lo mal que me cae XDD. No, en serio, lo del libro quinto es que es para matarlo… pero aki lo trataré según mis designios y alterada imaginación MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! ^^' No, no, no… el trato de Solarin no me parece productivo, lo siento. No tengo nada contra Nim y Sharrif, pero Solarin no puede faltar, así que no hay trato!! :P Oh, bueno, no me importa la historia que prefieras mientras las leas XDD. Que no, que me da lo mismo. Y respecto a la parición estelar de Andrew ya la tengo pensada (a ver, no es el director del departamento en el que quiere trabajar Hermione? Jijijijiji) y a Remus le buscaré algo, claro… Whitemann es muy mono. Lo de mezclar dos idiomas para el nombre me salió de repente, sin darme ni cuenta, pero así mola más XDDD. Verdad que también es lindo?? Oh, me encanta escribiiiiir!!!! XDD. Vale, pues ya veré lo que hago con Ron y Harry… y eso!! A ver si escribimos en los 4muggles de una vez!! Kisses y ya hablamos!! -.^_

**_Lora Chang: _**_Bueno wappa, te respondo a los dos revis de golpe, vale? A ver, Whitemann no es especialmente guapo, y Hermione lo quiere pero en un aspecto más paternal (joder, que le saca veinte años…). Ya ves que he descrito a Hermione con mucho más detalle, y también al lindo Draco. Ves? Ya ha salido tu amor… malo maloso. Y no ibas desencaminada, Draco es el presi!!! JUAJUAJUAJUA!! Como voy a disfrutar =D. Verdad que Aureum da un ascoq uet e mueres? Oh, y ya veremos si has acertado con lod e que hay gato encerrado jijijiji. Ah, y a Cloe la sacaré, pero más adelante. Y nada, que me alegro de que te guste y te parezca original ^___^ Un besazo muy gordo y nos vemooooos!!! _

**_Synn_****_: __Hola!! En primer lugar, lo del cambio de nick fue porque esto estaba lleno de Lunas, y así, para darle un toque más original, pues me añadí el Lynx ^^' No importa que me juntes los revis en uno, se nota que eres una chica ahorrativa XDDD. Verdad que he cambiado el estilo? Llama a este fic experimento, si quieres XD. Bueno, la pareja es D/Herm, no Harry, porque a mí el slash no me va (no tengo nada contra él, pero prefiero pensar que mis chicos son hetero XDD). Y no sé si tu malo maloso favorito era Draco, pero si es él, ya ves que sí está por ahí XD. OOOhhh!! Profesores sexys!! Sí, me obsesionan, porque yo no conozco ninguno ¬__¬. Aunque tuve un profesor de coro que… *oooohhhh*… ahem, mejor cambio de tema ^^' Whitemann es majo, verdad? ^__^ Ale, me alegro de que te guste, y de que lo veas bien explicado. Qué feliz soy!! XDD. Espero que no te hayas impacientado mucho. Un besote!! Ta otraa!!_**

**_Cintia: _**_Holaaa__!! Bueno, gracias, tus elogios me animan XDD. Da gusto recibir revis como los tuyos ^__^ Siento no haberlo continuado rápido, pero ahora prometo escribir más deprisa. Y bueno, ya tienes a tu Draco, que lo disfrutes!! XD. Muchos besos y ya hablamos!!!_

**_May Potter o La de siempre: _**_Me ahorro el comentario porque ya lo ice en su día ¬___¬. Me alegro de que te guste. Bye._

**_Gracias a todos por leer._**


	4. En Las Tres Escobas

_Holaaaa__!!! Perdonad la tardanza, en serio que no es culpa mía... es que escribo dos fics a la vez, y como además acabo de empezar bachiller, voy mucho más justa de tiempo que antes... ¡sorrys! De todas formas, quiero que sepáis que si me cuesta seguir el fic, no es más que una cuestión de falta de tiempo, no es porque lo vaya a dejar ni nada de eso... en cuyo caso avisaría, claro. En fin, no mucho más que comentar... creo que este cap es bastante entretenido. A ver si lo disfrutáis, en compensación por la espera XD. Ta luego._

**4. En Las Tres Escobas******

Era viernes por la mañana. Había pasado un día desde que Hermione hiciera su entrada triunfal en la empresa Magice's. Las cosas no habían ido mal del todo hasta el momento, si descontamos el ridículo mortal del primer día. Pero como los compañeros de Hermione se abstuvieron de hacer comentarios al respecto y la chica parecía haber recobrado su ánimo las cosas parecieron enderezarse. Aunque difícilmente podía ignorarlo: había entrado a trabajar en una empresa dirigida por Draco Malfoy. Una empresa enorme y muy importante, con dos os tres sedes en Gran bretaña ¡¿y Draco Malfoy era el presidente?! Es que no podía haber nada más frustrante en el mundo. Ella, con lo mucho que había trabajado, se conformaba con un puesto de poca monta dentro de la investigación mientras que Malfoy se hacía de oro con sólo poner una firmita aquí y asistir a una reunión allá. Y seguro que lo había conseguido gracias a la influencia que tenía su familia en la sociedad mágica. Era injusto, él no se lo merecía... ¡y encima tener que aguantarlo! La oportunidad de su vida había tomado un cariz más que desagradable. Llevaba desde el miércoles obsesionada con la idea, y no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Pero tirar la toalla sólo por eso... no, jamás. Se iba a enterar el pedante ése de quién era ella. ¡Pensaba trabajar cómo no había trabajado en la vida! Y le devolvería con creces el ridículo que le había hecho pasar, desde luego...

—¡Eh, jefa! ¿Jefa?

Hermione notó una mano agitándose insistente por delante de sus ojos. Parpadeó y se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con Lila, que era la dueña de la mano y la observaba con curiosidad.

—Por fin. ¿Te has quedado empanada o qué? —preguntó la chica, todavía observándola con atención.

—¡Ah! No, nada... pensaba en lo del otro día... pero no tiene importancia —añadió rápidamente al advertir la mirada preocupada de su compañera—. ¿Querías algo?

—No, Larius quería algo —apuntó Lila, señalando al hombre, que la observaba impaciente por detrás de la otra.

—Oh, dime.

Larius suspiró y levantó una mano. En ella sostenía una probeta con un líquido blancuzco. Hermione lo miró esperando una explicación.

—Estoy francamente sorprendido, Hermione. Me has pedido que analice este _caldo orgánico para ver si su composición era la correcta... pero tengo un problemilla._

Hermione se alarmó. Pero si era un análisis de lo más sencillo...

—¿Cuál?

—Oh, bueno... diría que si una disolución de fosfato cálcico en agua es un caldo orgánico yo soy un monje franciscano, pero tú puedes pensar lo que quieras —dijo el otro, alzando una ceja.

Hermione dejó escapar una exhalación y apoyó la cabeza en la mano. Larius dejó la probeta en su sitio con tranquilidad mientras Lila se reía a propósito de lo del monje franciscano.

—Te ahorraré la molestia de preguntarte qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza esta mañana, pero por Merlín, céntrate de una vez...

—¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! Perdona, es lo del otro día... en serio, Larius, no te imaginas lo que _el señor presidente me hizo pasar en su día... y la idea de tenerlo aquí otra vez... ¡aagghh! ¡necesito un cigarrillo! —terminó, exaltada a más no poder._

—Pero si tú no fumas —apuntó Lila, que había vuelto a su trabajo mientras Larius hablaba con Hermione.

—No, pero no se me ocurre un mejor momento para empezar —dijo Hermione, con una mueca irónica.

Larius sonrió pero no dijo nada. Hermione lo observó un momento. Era extraño... llevaba ahí poco más de un día y ya podía definir más o menos la personalidad de cada uno de sus compañeros. No le había costado nada hacer migas con ellos, Lila sostenía incluso que ella era la mejor jefa que les podía haber tocado. Sabía que Douglas era duro consigo mismo, trabajador y estricto, que Danielle hacía bien su trabajo a pesar de devorar revistas del corazón entre las preparaciones de pociones y los estudios acerca de hechizos curativos, que Lila podía tirarse horas riéndose de la misma tontería mientras analizaba la concentración mágica de un dedo humano... y muchas ostras cosas por el estilo. El único que le daba problemas en este aspecto era Larius, el mayor y más experimentado de todos ellos. Pero aparte de eso, poco más podía decir de él. Era muy callado, eso sí: cuando hablaba difícilmente se le podía llevar la contraria. Hermione lo había caracterizado de serio, y sus únicas muestras de humor eran ocasionales ironías que soltaba sin inmutarse. Por alguna razón, a Hermione le inspiraba respeto, y a pesar de ser ella quién los dirigía a todos, en el fondo se sentía de algún modo guiada por él. Pensó que, de alguna manera, aquello era una suerte.

—Yo no fumo, es muy tonto —comentó Danielle, que se había acercado desde otra parte del laboratorio—. Es un invento muggle muy desagradable, y absurdo. Y que ellos lo tomen aún me parece normal, porque no tienen magia, y claro, comos e aburren les entran ganas de alucinarse un poco…

—Danielle, el tabaco no alucina —intervino Douglas—. Adormece.

Lila se rió.

—Ni alucina ni adormece, sólo es asqueroso. Mira que estáis poco enterados, vosotros... 

—Definitivamente, me habéis quitado las ganas de empezar —dijo Hermione, buscando la probeta correcta para pasársela a Larius—. Vaya conversación idiota.

—Por cierto, Danielle... ¿la magia puede alucinarte? —preguntó Lila muy emocionada—.Es que la magia que enseñan en Hogwarts es muy aburrida, y como en casa no la aprendo porque mis padres son muggles...

Dabielle la miró un momento antes de contestar.

—Bueno, sí... puede. Pero no en ese sentido, animal.

Douglas, que estaba al lado, se rió mientras Lila le sacaba la lengua a Danielle.

—Larius seguro que fuma, está demasiado callado —bromeó Hermione.

El otro sonrió.

—Reconozco que le tengo un fuerte apego a mi pipa.

Los demás rieron. Hermione sonrió para sí encantada. El ambiente de trabajo no podía ser más agradable. Por una vez en varias semanas, tuvo la impresión de que las cosas empezaban a funcionar, e incluso se atrevió a pensar que todo saldría bien. Ni Draco Malfoy podría frustrarla esta vez, la mala suerte no podía perdurar para siempre...

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Desde dentro, Hermione invitó a pasar al recién llegado. Cuando la puerta se abrió, entraron dos hombres, cada uno con una pila enorme de pergaminos, algunos enrollados, otros embutidos en carpetas, y otros simplemente sueltos. Tambaleándose, se acercaron a Hermione y dejaron las dos pilas de manuscritos encima de la misa. La chica los miró alarmada a través de la polvareda que se levantó.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —exclamó, sin entender nada.

Uno de los hombres, que resultó ser el antiguo guía de Hermione la miró sonriente y se dispuso a explicarse.

—Disculpe que la moleste, señorita... Granger, ¿no? Sí, me acuerdo de usted —dijo, amablemente—. Pero nos han enviado con un encargo para usted. 

—¿Un encargo? —Hermione estaba cada vez más perdida. 

—Sí, ¿ve estos pergaminos? —como para no verlos. ¡Si ocupaban dos tercios de la mesa! —. Son antiguos proyectos abandonados de medimagia que se llevaron a cabo en esta sede durante las tres últimas décadas. El problema es que llevan tanto tiempo almacenándose sin cuidado que se han mezclado unos con otros. El director cree que es una buena idea el que usted los archive y clasifique, puesto que le pueden ser de ayuda en su propio proyecto, y tal como están no hacen más que ocupar espacio útil. Además, algunos son de interés, a pesar de que fueron olvidados. Últimamente la medimagia es un tema muy de moda, por decirlo de alguna manera... el director está interesado en recuperar viejos fósiles.

Hermione se quedó pasmada.

—Oigan, estoy trabajando. No sé qué cable se le ha cruzado a su director, pero yo no tengo tiempo para esto. Se deben de haber equivocado. ¡No puedo interrumpir mis investigaciones por una cosa así! ¿Proyectos abandonados? Es un disparate...

—¿No es usted la señorita Granger? —cortó el otro.

—Sí, ya le he dicho que sí.

—Pues bien, no nos hemos equivocado. De hecho, el director asegura que usted es la persona indicada, y el director recibe órdenes directas del presidente. Así que si hay algún problema hable con ellos... cosa que no le recomiendo. Empiece organizándolos por tema, luego le convendría colocarlos por orden alfabético según el autor... oh, y no se olvide de la fecha. La fecha de inicio de los proyectos y la de abandono es muy importante. Puede traerlos mañana.

—¿¿¡¡Mañana??!! —Hermione casi se cae de la silla—. ¡Me voy a tirar toda la noche con esto! ¿No pueden darme un plazo más largo? 

El hombre se limitó a señalar hacia el techo con expresión de circunstancias, como dando a entender que él sólo era un mandado, y que si tenía algún problema "que lo hablara con las autoridades pertinentes". Luego, saludando tranquilamente se dio la vuelta y dejó la sala con su compañero.

Hermione lo estaba flipando en colores. Se quedó mirando la montaña de pergaminos con cara de pasmo mientras los otros la observaban con lástima. Hermione no reaccionaba. El director recibía órdenes directas del presidente...  por fin pareció reaccionar, de un grito.

—¡¿Pero será cabrón, el muy... cabrón?!

Y pegó una patada rabiosa contra el suelo.

*    *    *

Llovía a cántaros. El agua caía en goterones brillantes contra el suelo  y se disolvía, mezclándose en un caótico charco ondulante que saltaba y se agitaba, empapando los pies de los transeúntes. Dos riachuelillos de agua arrastrada se habían formado a ambos lados de la calzada, y la cortina de agua era tan espesa que costaba ver lo que se tenía alrededor. Pero mientras esperaba en un portal a que la lluvia se calmara un poco, Hermione sí veía lo que tenía enfrente. Y lo veía demasiado bien. A sólo unos metros de donde ella se encontraba, siguiendo calle arriba, dos jóvenes se hallaban de pie, muy juntos, hablando de cosas que ella no podía oír y riéndose de algo que no llegaba a comprender. Se mojaban, estaban empapados hasta los huesos, pero no parecían ni notarlo. A un metro de ellos aproximadamente, se encontraba la puerta de entrada a Las Tres Escobas. El rectángulo de luz de la entrada se proyectaba contra el suelo, y las siluetas oscuras de los jóvenes se recortaban contra a aureola de luz amarilla que despedía. A esa taberna era donde ella pretendía llegar. Pero esperaba. Y no sabía bien por qué. La lluvia le empezaba a parecer algo secundario...

El chico, alto, delgado y pelirrojo, se pegó todavía más a la chica que le acompañaba. Ella era bastante más baja, morena de piel, de pelo oscuro también y ojos negros, brillantes. Sonreían. Hermione sintió una punzada en el estómago cuando él se inclinó todavía más, con los labios entreabiertos, ella alzando la barbilla para encontrarse con él...

De pronto, sin apenas pensar en lo que hacía, Hermione saltó a la acera, justo en medio del chaparrón y echó a andar hacia la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, sin mirar y muy rápido. Los labios de la pareja estaban a escasos milímetros, casi se rozaban, cuando sintieron que algo chocaba contra ellos, separándolos. Hermione había pasado por en medio, arrollándolos como quien no quiere la cosa. Los otros dos la miraron muy sorprendidos mientras ella se daba la vuelta con una expresión de consternación asombrosamente bien fingida.

—¡Oh, cuánto lo siento! No os había visto, de verdad, como llueve tanto —le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al pelirrojo, que la miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos—. Perdona, ¿eh, Ron? ¡Es que menudos sitios eliges para darte el lote!

Ron frunció aún más el ceño mientras la otra chica los observaba aún muy asombrada.

—Ala, ala, no os preocupéis por mí. Podéis seguir, que yo me voy adentro.

Hermione se despidió con un gesto y entró en la taberna, sonriendo para si. Se libró de la capa empapada que llevaba sobre la túnica y la colgó junto a la entrada. El calor y la luz de la taberna eran muy agradables, después de haber estado expuesta a la lluvia durante tanto tiempo. Sintió ganas de estornudar. Apretándose la nariz para evitarlo, echó a andar entre las mesas. Vio, en un rincón junto a la pared, a un chico moreno y con gafas con pintas de aburrido que jugueteaba con su vaso medio lleno de cerveza. Era Harry. Hermione se acercó a él por detrás y le tapó los ojos con las manos heladas.

—¿Quién soy? —dijo, con voz infantil.

—No sé. ¿Trelawney? —respondió el otro, con una risilla.

Hermione se apartó de él, riendo también. 

—Se siente, Harry, casi pero no—dijo, mientras se sentaba en la silla libre que había al lado del chico—. Has perdido, así que se te impone una sanción, por torpe.

Harry sonrió.

—¿Cuál?

—Pues invitar a una chica tan guapa como yo a una cerveza de mantequilla. ¡Y no puedes rehusar!

—No pretendía hacerlo —replicó el otro.

Harry llamó a Rosmerta, que se acercó para tomar nota y le pidió una cerveza a Hermione. Poco tiempo después, Hermione tenía la bebida delante de ella. Pegó un sorbo mientras Harry seguía la conversación.

—Bueno, Herm, no me has contado nada de ese nuevo trabajo ganga que te salió.

A Hermione se le torció el gesto nada más oír esa frase.

—¿No? Qué despiste. A lo mejor es porque no tengo ganas de hablar de eso —ironizó.

Harry alzó las cejas.

—¿Pero qué pasa ahora? 

—Naaaadaaa... todo es perfecto. Compañeros simpáticos, suficiente dinero, buenas instalaciones, material... ah, y Draco Malfoy es el presidente —añadió, como si este detalle careciera de importancia.

Harry, que estaba bebiendo cerveza en ese momento, pegó un fuerte resoplido, empapando la mesa de líquido y chopando a Hermione hasta las cejas, quien se quedó muy quieta y con los ojos apretados. Harry se incorporó rápidamente y sacó un pañuelo.

—¡Perdón! —dijo, tendiéndoselo a Hermione.

Esta lo recibió y se lo pasó por la cara empapada, ya no sólo de agua, ahora también de cerveza.

—No es nada —dijo.

Harry se relajó en su asiento. A pesar de que el shock inicial ya había pasado, todavía le costaba asimilar las palabras de Hermione.

—Pero, pero... eso que dices... ¿es verdad? ¿Draco Malfoy es el presidente de Magice's?

—Sí —Hermione devolvió el pañuelo a su dueño—. Como lo oyes. Y me voy a ahorrar el ridículo de contarte lo que me pasó el primer día, si no te importa.

—Es increíble.

—¿Increíble? No, Harry, no es increíble. ¡Es insufrible, eso es lo que es! Adivina quién se pasó la noche de ayer en la biblioteca de los laboratorios, archivando una serie de proyectos que al señorito Malfoy le dio la real gana de mandarme archivar. Y el muy prepotente ni siquiera se digna a dirigirme la palabra. Va, y me lo manda a través de subordinados. Sólo lo vi el primer día.

—¿Pero de verdad él es el presidente de Magice's? —preguntó Harry, a su bola.

—¡Joder, que sí! ¿Me estás escuchando o qué? Pienso ir a hablar con él. Que me despida si le da la gana, pero no pienso dejar que me mangonee. ¡Yo tengo mis obligaciones, por mucho que él me las financie!

—No te escuchará.

—Pues chillaré, hasta que tenga que ponerse tapones, y verás si me escucha.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

—Herm, no me lo puedo creer.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Es asombroso lo que hace el dinero. Seguro que su papaíto le compró el puesto...

—No, si yo me refería a la mala suerte que tienes —se explicó Harry.

Hermione lo miró furibunda.

—Gracias, muy amable. En momento como este da gusto contar con amigos como tú.

Harry bebió cerveza de nuevo, mientras Hermione apoyaba los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en las manos con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno. Supongo que después de esto, ya no querrás hacerme el pequeño favor que te pedí...

Harry se interrumpió, al ver que Hermione se incorporaba levemente, abría mucho los ojos y sonreía... con una sonrisa de lo más terrorífico.

—Oh, Harry... es verdad... tu idea...

Harry se echó para atrás involuntariamente. La voz suave que había puesto Hermione era como para salir corriendo, y su sonrisa, más.

—¿Hermione? ¿Has tomado algo en mal estado? —preguntó, bastante flipado.

—Tu idea... ¡Claro! Dime una cosa... —siguió la otra, con aspecto soñador.

Harry asintió. Como para no decírsela...

—¿Si descubro algo turbio en la empresa, tú podrías cerrarla?

—Sí, incluso más. Podría imponer sanciones a los dueños.

—¿A Malfoy también?

—Especialmente a él.

Hermione amplió la sonrisa maníaca y rió siniestramente.

—¡Acepto!

Harry creyó haber entendido mal.

—¿Qué?

—Que acepto. Que seré tu topo, si es lo que quieres. Acabaré mi investigación lo antes posible, trataré de averiguar todo los trapos sucios que pueda y todos sus negocios turbios y después... ¡lo aplastaré como a la serpiente rastrera que es! 

Harry alzó una ceja.

—¿Seguro que eso del archivo es lo peor que te ha hecho?

—Son muchos años aguantándolo Harry. A lo mejor tú te has olvidado, pero yo no. Y él tampoco. Va a ir a por mí, lo supe en cuanto lo vi el primer día. Pues bien. Que me putee todo lo que quiera. Quien ríe el último ríe mejor.

—Te recomiendo pensártelo —aconsejó Harry.

—Menos bobadas, Harry. ¿Tanto insistirme para nada? ¡Ahora soy yo la que quiero! Simplemente haz tu trabajo y dame tu protección mientras lo necesite. Quedamos en eso, ¿no?

—Sí, claro... no, si me alegro de que aceptes... pero ten en cuenta de que será peligroso...

—Sí, sí, ya... no pasa nada. El lunes pensaba ir a hablar con él de todas formas. Me servirá para averiguar algo, seguramente.

Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que ella estaba decidida. Sonrió.

—¡Es genial, Herm! ¿Entonces aceptas? ¿Seguro?

—¡Segurísimo!

—¡Genial! ¿Qué te parece? Trabajo en equipo, cómo en los viejos tiempos.

Hermione rió y ambos chocaron las palmas, contentos.

—Va a ser emocionante —dijo Hermione, feliz por introducir un poco de acción en su sosa vida.

Los días de profesora en Hogwarts le parecieron entonces muy lejanos. Como pertenecientes a otra era, a otro tiempo. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde aquél día en el Ministerio... muchísimas. No supo si el profesor Whitemann había acertado mucho, buscando una salida para su proyecto por ella, pero desde luego, en estos momentos se alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho. La jugarreta de Malfoy le pareció ahora una tontería sin importancia. Ahora ella se vengaría de todo lo que le hizo pasar en su día... y de todo lo que le hiciera pasar de ahí en adelante. Malfoy no lo sabía, pero se había declarado una guerra bastante peligrosa para ambas partes.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Hermione no se percató de que alguien había entrado en la taberna, ni de que ahora se dirigía hacia ellos, caminando a grandes zancadas con sus piernas largas y sacudiéndose el agua de encima. Sólo se percató de su presencia cuando oyó la voz del recién llegado saludando a Harry a su lado. Se giró para mirarlo y se encontró cara a cara con un malhumorado Ron, que la observaba fijamente. Harry los miraba a ambos, sin entender bien lo que pasaba. 

—Hola —saludó la chica, con una leve sonrisa, no muy segura—. ¿Qué tal con Cloe? Espero no haber...

—Corta el rollo —interrumpió Ron, sentándose—. ¿Se puede saber qué ha sido eso de ahí fuera, Hermione? 

—Ha sido un descuido —dijo la otra, desviando la vista, molesta.

—¡No ha sido ningún descuido! ¿Qué idiota camina de esa manera por la calle sin mirar? —saltó Ron enfurecido—. Que yo sepa, tú no.

Hermione le dirigió entonces la mirada, también furiosa. No sabía por qué, pero sentía muchísima rabia. Rabia de haber sido tan tonta. Rabia de ver a Ron enfadado, Rabia de pensar en la estúpida de Cloe...

—¡Pues vale! No ha sido un descuido. ¿Y qué? —gruñó, hostil—. Si total, ya debía de ser el quinto o el sexto beso que os dabais en diez minutos.

Ron pegó un puñetazo en la mesa.

—¿Y por qué te molesta tanto eso? ¡Ella es mi novia, y se supone que los novios hacen esas cosas! Eso de ahí fuera ha sido completamente patético, Hermione.

Harry los miraba, alucinado, sin comprender del todo bien qué pasaba.

—¿Puedo preguntar...? —empezó, tímidamente.

—¡NO! —le chillaron los otros dos a la vez. Harry se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

Hermione se encaró con Ron, levantándose.

—¿Patético? ¿¡Patético!? ¡No! ¡Lo patético es que tú salgas con... con... esa! No te conviene, no es como tú, ni siquiera te entiende... no es como... como... ¡como yo!

Ron se levantó también.

—¿Sabes lo que te pasa? ¡Estás muerta de celos! —Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero Ron no le dio oportunidad—. Sí, Hermione, celos, es justo lo que te pasa. ¡Pues mira! ¡Acéptalo de una vez! Lo nuestro no funcionó. Hazte a la idea ya, y déjame seguir con mi vida. Dale esa oportunidad a Cloe y déjanos en paz de una vez.

Hermione se quedó muy quieta, sin saber que responder. La mandíbula le temblaba. Harry no estaba muy seguro de si era por rabia o por tristeza. Finalmente, desvió la vista de nuevo, y añadió, tristemente:

—Muy bien: es justo. Perdona lo de antes. Sólo espero que aceptes  una cosa: yo te he avisado. No la quieres, por mucho que finjas lo contrario.

Y sin añadir nada más se alejó, cogió su capa y salió sin dirigir la vista atrás, perdiéndose por entre la cortina de agua.

*****************************************************************************

_Pobre Mione! La trato fatal, en todos los caps está como neurótica ^^' En serio, me ha salido una Hermione histérica a más no poder XDD. Creo que este capítulo quedó bastante bien, a pesar de la pequeña crisis de inspiración que atravieso... cosa que se ve con abstante claridad en el título. Lo siento, no pude encontrar uno más original ^^'. Ale, mejor dejo de decir chorradas porque cuando empiezo es que no paro!! Un besote a todos, especialmente a los que dejáis revi! Que ya de paso, vayamos con las contestaciones:_

_Contestaciones a los reviews:_

**_May Potter: _**_o_O__' Desde cuándo eres la primera en dejar revi y lo haces explícitamente?? NO ME MIENTAS!! DIME QUIÉN ERES Y ABANDONA EL CUERPO DE MI AMIGA MAY!!! Pues eso :P. La verdad es que sí me subiste las estadísticas con tu revi flipao múltiple XDD, Fue chachi, eso. Hombre, lo de que Malfoy era el presi se lo imaginaba la mayoría (en este fic me curro menos los misterios sin resolver XD), pero síq uee s verdad que hermione tiene alguna especie de síndrome contra la autoridad ^^'. Me alegro de que te mole Lila. A mi también me gusta, y Danielle… pues bien, es pija de la leche, pero supongo que también es segura de sí misma XDD. Lo de mi padre… ahemm, ya lo pensaré… pero te aseguro que Doug no se parece a él. Mi padre aunque no lo parezca es bastante flexible, no tan rígido y serio como este :P . Respecto a si hay malos o no, y quienes son, no te voy a adelantar nada uajajajajaja. Ya se verá. Ale, besinhos y a pasarlo bien!!! _

**_Synn_****_: __cierto, el fin de las vacaciones es lo peor T_T… pero por lo menos welvo a tener internet, algo es algo XD. La verdad es que mucha gente pensaba que Draco era el presi, sobretodo por los comentarios de Lila… y me alegro de que te guste mi caracterización del muchachote JUAJUA XD. Mira, lo del Draco-Mione, ya se irá viendo, pero de momento, de hacerle la pelota nada (si la tía es más sádica que nada XDD). Sí, acerca de los luigares mágicos opino igual que tú: me apetecía situar la historia en un espacio diferente, y de paso, introducir a muchos personajes nuevos para practicar eso de caracterizar… me mola. XDD, luego soy yo la que se flipa con los profesores!! En fin, el otro fic también lo he subido, que ya era hora ^^' (lo digo porque preguntabas…). Un besazo gordo y a ver si nos vemos pronto!!_**

**_Alykea_****_: __Gracias!! Jop, me alegro de que te guste tanto… la verdad es que esta clase de fics no es mi especialidad, por lo que me siento muy reconfortada cuando la gente dice que le gusta ^___^. Y espero que no te haya dado un ataque, al ver lo mucho que he tardado… ^^' Problemas de tiempo!! Es que esto del bachiller… ale, un abrazo y espero que hasta pronto._**

**_Star_****_ Ariala: __pues es verdad que Hermione es de lo más torpe con eso del respeto a la autoridad XDD, pero como tú dices, del odio al amor un paso uajajaja. Lila ha guatado bastante, me alegro de ver que no eres una excepción jeje -.^ Y me alegro de que tu instinto asesino ya esté ocupado con otro, así yo me salvo, porque con lo que he tardado esta vez… ^^' A mí también me gusta como me está quedando el malo de Draco juasjuas, me encanta caracterizar a los malos son tan… *estremecimiento* XDD. Bueno, un besote, y hasta la próxima!! _**

**_BB:_**_ gracias por el comentario, se agradece tu apoyo! Espero que la larga espera para este capítulo también haya valido la pena ^^' Y esperemos que la historia sea tan buena como tú esperas!! XD. Ale, gracias y hasta pronto._

**_Cintia: _**_creo que lo de que te encanta como escribo sí me lo habías dicho, pero no pasa nada, cuántas más veces mejor!! XDDD. Como siempre, gracias por los piropos, ojalá te siga gustando este fic como hasta ahora!! Un besote bien gordo -.^_

**_Rakshah: _**_hoooola, nena! Q et contes? _Jop__, es que hace la tira que no hablamos… entre que estoy en bachiller y tengo menos tiempo y entre que tú estás en la universidad… un aaaaasco *como diría mi profesor de valenciano, el Binns XDDD* Tienes razón con Mione, la pobre es que parece que si no mete la pata ya no es feliz ^^' Y Draco… aaaro que era el presidente, supuse que todo el mundo lo pensaría… a que sí está mono?? XDD, los malos sexys y arrogantes se llevan muchos puntos. Aunque después del quinto libro Draco se me ha atragantado todavía más T_T. Yo aki me lo invento y pluses XD. Lo del café es buena idea!! Qué maja, si lo pongo ya te lo pediré, el copyright XDDD. Lila ha caído bien, me alegro de verlo jiji. Es que tenía muchas ganas de escribir un personaje así… ale, xaw y muchos besos!! Y a ver si es verdad que nos vemos pronto! ¬__¬__

**_Lora Chang: _**_jop_, no se qué tienes contra mis rollos filosóficos de La Piedra Del Tiempo, tú ¬__¬ XD. Wes, me alegro de que el fic te mole y tal… y por supuesto que Draco no es un sex-symbol. En todo caso es un evil-symbol XDD. Y n0o, no me pegues porque no estás en posición de hacerlo UAJAJAJAJAJA *vale, ya me callo*. Una vez más, alguien se da cuenta de que Draco era el presi… es que no me curré el secreto, la verdad (ni siquiera era un verdadero secreto). Y vaya que el revi es largo, sí!! Un besote wappa.Nos vemos.__

**_Alejandra: _**_perdón, perdón, perdón, perdon!!!! No era mi intención tardar tanto, pero es que los exámenes, los deberes, las clases extraescolares… he estado muy liada. De todas formas te agradezco que em dieras prisas, no creas que no te hice caso!! He estado haciendo lo posible por acabar el cap y subirlo… en fin, me alegro de que te guste tanto y cuenta con mi mail de aquí en adelante. Un abrazo._

**_Camila_Malfoy_****_: _**_graaacias__!! Pues nada, espero que el capi te haya gustado a pesar de la tardanza y de que no sale Malfoy ^^' A ver si nos vemos de nuevo. Besos._

**_Asuka_****_ de Black: _**_XDDD, que no puedo dejarlo así?? Si vas a leer uno de mis fics más vale que te vayas acostumbrando a los finales repentinos y los pasmos *Soy mala malosa UAJAJAJAJAJA* XDD. Wes, gracias por el comentario, y espero que el cap también te haya gustado. Un beso! ^_^_

**_Lily_****_ Evans: _**_jeje_, pues la verdad es que sí era obvio lo del presidente. Qué se le va a hacer… finses, gracias por el revi y a ver sit e continua gustando (que todo puede ser). Hasta pronto! -.^__

**_Carlota: _**_jo__, me siento halagada, en serio. Eso de que mi fic es bueno en la redacción y ágil de leer me llenó de orgullo XDD. No, en serio, muchas gracias, la verdad es que da gusto encontrarse con comentarios como el tuyo, que ofrecen un análisis más profundo. Espero que sigas leyéndome. Un beso, y hasta pronto._

**_Faire Estela Lhuderl-Hirl: _**_mira que lo haces complicado… si es que releerte el fic veinte veces pa dejar un revi!! Pero desde luego se agradece el interés XDD. Muchas gracias, y la verdad es que yo ahora también tengo poco tiempo… (dirás, qué pava, si ella sólo está en primero… pos sí, pero me he de adaptar, ea!! XDD). Ale, voy a dejar las gilipolleces y a responder lo que toca… tia. Estás flipada, en serio XDDD. Lo de Mushu… pues mira, por aki no creo que te maten por decir que te mola Draquito, si todos están flipados con él!! Hasta yo, porque este Draco es mío, UAJAJAJAJAJA. XDD. Y sipis, meteré a su progenitor que dices tu, por ahí. Y ya que dices lo de Azkaban… MENUDO ULTRAJE!!!!!! Qué pasa con los que nos molan los malos malosos, eh, eeeeh??? Menos mal que Harry está neurótico, si no no perdono a Rowling XDD. Hum, lo de Solarin tendremos que resolverlo civilizadamente y como adultas… PERO ES MÍO, FEA!! *saca la lengua* XDDDD. Mejor lo dejo… ^^' Mira,  ue voy a postear en los 4 muggles… en cuanto saque tiempo, lo primero que haré. A ver si Ren o Loona se animan!!  Vale, respecto a Hermione… pues no se ha sacado el carnet porque hasta el momento, como vivía con padres muggles… y además, que así se le hace más difícil desplazarse y mola más XD. Qué flipadas Laura y tú con lo del sex-symbol XDD. Tendré que poner fe de erratas en el próximo capítulo. Y si, si herm no la caga con los superiores no es feliz, como vengo diciendo desde hace rato XD. Lo de los resúmenes es la leche XDDDD. Y anda, que todo el mundo se cree que Larius es el malo… qué tendrá el hombre, digo yo? ^^' Y wenos, si tienes a la Sastre de tutora se te perdonan las paranoias. Ale chica, menos leer el Silmarillion y más escribir ficcies!! Muchos abrazos y besos Andrewísticos *pero no te hagas ilusiones porque solo me ama a mí XDDD* Xaw!_


End file.
